The Special Two
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are both promoted but Elliot has to go to another precinct. Olivia finds out two weeks later that she is pregnant. Will she tell Elliot? Will she ever forgive him for not telling her that he was leaving?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is another story I have thought of but the length of it will depend on reviews. Please read and review if you want to read the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe I should ask for it for my birthday...but I doubt I'd get it, so anything you recognize I do not own.**

* * *

Detective Second Grade Olivia Benson walked in to the squad room, the morning after having a minor argument with her boyfriend/partner, Detective First Grade Elliot Stabler. The squad room seemed usually quiet for 7:18am.

She looked over at the desk opposite her own, expecting to see Elliot sitting there but she was shocked to see it completely bare. No paperwork, no files and no photos.

"Munch, where's Elliot?" She asked the older man as she put her coat on the rack.

John shrugged his shoulders and looked at the female detective sympathically.

"I'm not sure, Liv, but Cragen wanted to see you as soon as you arrived," he explained.

Just then the Captain's office door opened and the older, balding man appeared in the now open doorway.

"Liv, my office," he called out, just loud enough for the brunette to hear.

Olivia nodded and placed her purse in the bottom right hand drawer of her desk before heading in to Cragen's office.

Don seemed sympathic as he closed the door behind one of his best detectives. "Take a seat, Liv," he said as he walked over to his desk.

Olivia shook her head and leaned on the back of one of the chairs. "I'd rather stand...Where the hell is Stabler?"

Cragen sighed and sat on the edge of his desk, looking at the brown haired woman. "He was promoted to lieutenant and transferred to Queens SVU.

As for you, Olivia, you have been promoted to detective first grade and will be getting a new partner."

"Why couldn't Elliot be lieutenant here?" She asked her commanding officer, none too happy.

Cragen rubbed his stiff, sore neck and looked in to the woman's beautiful cocoa orbs. "They needed a lieutenant there, Liv. I'm sorry."

Olivia nodded and stood up straighter. "I got to get to work," she muttered and let herself out of the Captain's office, heading toward her disorganized desk. "Fin, you want to come interview a witness with me, in Brooklyn?"

"Sure, baby girl," he replied softly as he stood up from his desk.

As they walked to the elevator, Fin put a caring hand on the small of her back. "I heard about Elliot transferring, baby. I'm sorry."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to speak about it.

They stepped in to the elevator and watched the silver doors slide close. "Congratulations on the promotion though, Liv."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot walked in to Queens SVU for his first day, with a cardboard box in his arms, containing his belongings. A photo of he and Olivia sitting right on top. It was one of his favourites photos and he remembered the day it was taken, as if it was yesterday. It was a professionally taken shot.

Olivia was dressed in a satin emerald green strapless dress with white high heels and her hair was nicely and loosely curled. Elliot was in a black tux with a white shirt, emerald green tie and shiny black shoes.

The couple were standing in front of a water fall. Olivia was standing in front of Elliot with his arms wrapped around her slender waist and his head was just above her shoulders. They were so happy.

"Elliot Stabler?" Captain Fred Walcot asked as he walked in the busy squad room.

"Yes, sir. Nice to meet you," he greeted his new commanding officer before putting his box on the empty desk.

"Likewise. Heard amazing things aboout you, Stabler. Welcome," he said and extended a hand, which Elliot shook.

Elliot set up his new desk, not very happy about the view that he'd be seeing across from him, day in and day out. It was a younger sort of version of himself as a second grade detective. Stubborn and hot-headed, except Marcus Eden was born and raised in New Zealand but moved to New York with his wife and four year old son, Zac, who was twelve now.

"Hello Stabler. Welcome."

Elliot looked up from the photo of him and Olivia and placed it on his desk before looking at his new partner. "Hi."

"The name's Marcus Eden. Call me Marc," he introduced himself and extended a hand. "Nice to meet you, Marc. Call me Elliot."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot was sitting at his new desk across from his new partner in his new squad room. He was just sitting there, staring at the photo of he and Olivia. He missed her so much. It'd been eight weeks since he had seen or heard from her and he was regreting the fact that he never told her that he was being transferred and the fact that he didn't made any contact.

He picked up his desk phone and called Olivia's. It rang four times before it was picked up. Except it wasn't Olivia who answered it. It was Fin.

"SVU, Detective Benson's phone," he answered professionally.

"Hey Fin, it's Elliot. Where's Olivia?"

"Oh hey man, it's good to hear from ya. Olivia's...ah...out on a case." He didn't want to tell him that Olivia had been over working herself and that she was ten weeks pregnant.

"What's wrong? Is Liv alright?" Elliot asked, concerned. He'd picked up on the anxiety in the other man's voice.

"She's fine, Elliot. She's just a busy bee, breaking in her new partner."

"What's her partner's name?"

"Sarah Carmichael. Thirty-five year old blonde haired blue eyed fiesty detective," Fin answered.

"I got to go, Fin. Can I tell her I called?"

"Sure. Have a good one," the street smart detective hung up the desk phone and turned around to see the brunette and her partner walk in. Olivia looked exhausted and the morning sickness wasn't helping her case.

"Liv, Elliot just called," he informed her as he sat back down at his desk.

"Thanks," Olivia mumbled and went to sit down before deciding at the last second to head up to the crib.

"You gonna call him?"

Olivia just shook her head and ascended up the stairs.

"You gotta tell him that you're pregnant with two of his children, Liv."

The exhausted brunette just waved it off and headed in to the cribs, shutting the door behind her.

She laid down on the bed near the back wall. Elliot's favourite bed. She pulled a folded photo out of her jeans pocket. A photo of her and Elliot laying in her bed together, smiling, with the after sex glow. She had grabbed her digital camera after they made love for the first time and snapped a photo of herself and Elliot naked but under the covers.

A few stray tears fell and she sniffled, remembering all the good times they spent together, especially while they were dating. Elliot used to surprise her and take her to places that he thought were very special.

She placed a hand on the slow forming swell of her pregnant belly, it was only a matter of time before a belly was obvious and it would most probably happen quicker because she was expecting twins, from the help of Stabler's super sperm.

"I hope you guys can forgive me for letting your father go. I love him so much but I think that it's best to go our seperate ways but I promise to be the best mother I can be," she spoke to her unborn children, even though they couldn't even hear yet.

Unknown to the pregnant brunette detective, Fin had silently opened the door about an inch, to check on her. He'd heard every word that she'd said to her and Elliot's unborn twins, even though they couldn't have heard it but Olivia had made a verbal promise that she'd be the best mother she could possibly be and Fin and the squad would help her with that, even though they thought that she should call Elliot to tell him that he was going to be a daddy again but it wasn't their place to make that decision for her and they would have to respect her wishes.

Instead of disturbing the brown eyed woman, he softly shut the door and headed back down the stairs.

"She alright?" Munch asked as his partner sat down at his desk.

Fin sighed. "Yeah, she will be in time."

Back up in the crib, Olivia felt her cell phone vibrate in her jeans pocket. She reluctantly pulled it out and looked at the front screen to see who was calling her. She sighed and tried to hold back a few tears. It was Elliot. The father of her precious unborn babies. Olivia bit her bottom lip before hurling the black cell phone to the wall. It smashed and fell to the floor in pieces as the brunette grabbed the pillow and freely cried in to it, in the privacy of the cribs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot could tell he had obviously hurt Olivia since it was obvious that she was avoiding him and his calls. It had been two long weeks of trying to get in contact with her. She never answered her cell phone, home phone or the door when he went there and when he called her desk phone, it either wasn't answered or Fin, Munch or Cragen would answer it, but she never did. He hadn't heard or seen her in ten weeks and he was oblivous to the fact that she was now twelve weeks pregnant.

It got to the point where Elliot decided that it was best to leave her alone and let the brunette contact him, in her own time, when she was ready to talk to him. He'd known her long enough to know that pushing her too fast and too hard, always resulted badly.

He picked up his favourite photo which sat right in the middle of all the other photos. The one of he and Olivia in front of the beautiful water fall on a nice, warm and sunny spring day.

He rubbed two of his fingers. Index and middle. Over Olivia in the photo.

"I love you so much, Liv. We're the special two," he whispered, remembering a song he'd heard on the radio, that he thought kind of suited them. "I love you with all my heart."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long time in between...I had the first 4 chapters done but then decided to start again because I didn't like how I had written it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

Being thirty seven weeks pregnant with twins didn't stop Olivia Benson from sneaking in to the precinct for some paperwork to occupy her. The nesting phase had hit and she had cleaned the house a dozen times already and the twins' nursery was completely set up and ready for them when they decided to enter the world. So Olivia was bored and decided to sneak in to the squad room for the second time this week, only instead of surprising the guys, there was a surprise for her.

She walked in to the squad room to see Elliot walking out of Captain Cragen's office. She stopped in shock and her hands flew to her huge baby bump as she gasped. Olivia knew that she was way too big to try and hide it from him.

Elliot stopped in shock also. He looked the brunette up and down, each time stopping at her belly. She was obviously pregnant. Most likely full term. She was huge and it appeared that she'd dropped. She'd most probably be giving birth any day soon.

"Liv...you...you're pregnant?" He asked gently, approaching her.

The brunette wiped away a stray tear and nodded. "Yes, Elliot, with twins," she answered, simply.

Elliot licked his lips. "Are they mine?"

"Yes, Elliot, you are their father."

Anger flashed in his eyes before he could stop himself. Casey walked in, just in time to see the showdown.

"You're carrying my children and didn't think to tell me! How could you, Olivia?!"

"You left me remember! You're the one who left without telling ---Ahhh!" Olivia screamed in pain as a contraction hit. She grabbed a hold of her desk, to keep balance.

Casey ran over to her friend, just as the brunette's water broke. "Liv."

"Olivia, I'm so sorry," Elliot apologized and went to touch her.

Olivia recoiled from his touch as she breathed through the contraction and went to Casey. "Hospital please, Case. The babies are coming."

"I know, honey," the ADA whispered, "come on, I'll call Julia on the way to the hospital, so she can meet us there."

"Want me to drive you?" Elliot asked.

Casey glared at him. "No. I think you've done enough, Elliot. You should have stayed away."

"Casey...." Elliot pleaded.

Olivia squeezed Casey's hand as another wave of pain hit quickly. "Can we argue about this later?! I'm in fricking labour here, guys!" She screamed at Elliot and Casey before turning to Fin. "Fin! Drive us please."

Fin got up in an instant. "Sure, baby girl. Let's go."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"One last ----" The midwife began to say but the door to the delivery/ operating room was swung open.

It had startled Olivia and she stopped pushing. It was Elliot. He was angry.

"Let me be here for the birth of my children, Olivia!" He yelled.

Olivia looked at Casey, who was still holding her hand, moaned in pain and rolled her head to the side, facing her friend. "Get him...out of....here," she panted.

"Security!" Midwife Julia Taggart yelled from her traditional place at the foot of the bed, in between Olivia's legs.

Two tall burly guards rushed in to the room.

"You need to leave, sir," one ordered.

"She's giving birth to my ---" Elliot said but was interrupted by Olivia's heart monitor. It was beeping wildly.

It had startled everyone in the room.

Casey looked back down at her friend. Olivia had passed out. Something was terribly wrong.

"W-what's going on? Liv, wake up," she cried in panic.

Doctor Rebecca Innes rushed over from the wall, where she'd been observing, just in case something like this occurred. "Get an oxygen mask on her quick! Clean her and prep her stomach and set up. I have to scrub in quickly. Julia, you want to assist?"

Julia nodded and the two set off to scrub in for Olivia's emergency c-section.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After being kicked out of the room. Banished from seeing two more of his children entering the world. Elliot was pacing around the waiting room. He couldn't get the last scenes out of his mind. The first baby was just one push away from crowning and Olivia had passed out, her heart monitor was beeping wildly.

"Sit ya ass down, man," Fin said from his seat. "Liv's strong. She'll be fine. She'll fight for those babies," he assured the other man.

Elliot sighed and sat down two seat away from Fin. "Did she say what she was having?"

"Yeah, but that's for Liv to tell ya, man."

More then an hour went by dramatically slowly for Elliot, Fin, Munch and Cragen in the waiting room before Casey emerged from the direction of hospital rooms.

Elliot practically jumped up from the chair and rushed over to the red head.

"How is she? The babies?"

Casey put her hand up in front of her. "Whoa! Settle the hell down. I'll tell you all at once. Sit your ass down...." Once Elliot sat back down, she continued. "A little boy and a little girl. They're both doing great. Liv is awake and is doing just fine," she told them all they needed to know, to keep Olivia's privacy.

"What are their names? How much do they weigh?" Elliot asked, desperately.

The red haired woman sighed. "I'm only going to tell you because you're their father, Elliot. Alright?"

Elliot nodded and waited for an answer.

Olivia had said to tell the other guys anyway.

"The little boy's name is Sebastian Connor. He weighs six pounds. The little girl's name is Ruby Alina and she is smaller at five pounds ten ounces. Elliot, your son has your eyes and it kind of freaked Olivia out," Casey informed him.

The detective furrowed his brows. "What? Why?"

Casey raised an eyebrow. "What? You really don't know? I'll make it easier for you then, ok? You. Hurt. Her. Easy enough for you?" She answered, sarcastically.

The blue eyed man rubbed the side of his face and licked his lips. "Can I see them?"

Casey grabbed out her cell phone and Elliot watched her do something on it before his message tone went off.

He grabbed it out and saw that Casey had sent him a photo of the twins together in a clear bassinette. They were absolutely gorgeous. He looked back up at Casey.

She shook her head. "No. Olivia said to leave and not come back, Elliot. I'm sorry. I wasn't even supposed to send you that photo of the twins. Cherish it, Elliot and maybe one day you will meet them," she said sadly.

She knew it was tearing him up inside and he probably deserved it for what he did to Olivia but he was still their father.  
Elliot nodded sadly and saved the photo of the twins on his phone, putting it as his background. "Thank you, Casey. Tell Liv and the babies that I love them."

"Of course, Elliot," she replied and watched him walk out before turning to Cragen, Fin and Munch. "Liv said she'll see you in the morning. She's sorry but she doesn't want to be crowded around right now."

The three men nodded in understanding and bid their love and goodbyes for leaving too.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The new mother sat in her hospital bed, contently looking down at her newborn son and daughter. Baby Sebastian looked a lot like his father but he had her nose. It kind of freaked her out, him looking like his father and it made the pain hurt worse. On the other hand Baby Ruby looked like a tiny clone of Olivia. With her tiny caramel brown eyes, soft dark brown hair that was almost black, her button nose and full lips, her ears were father's though.

Both twins had their father's ears.

"So Ruby and Sebastian, huh?"

Olivia looked up startled as the ADA walked back in to the room. "What? You don't like their names?"

Casey smiled and sat in the chair beside the bed. "No, no. They're great, honey. Ruby's your little clone and Seb's---"

"Don't say it please," Olivia stressed.

"Fine, I won't," she promised. "But Liv, you should have seen how hurt Elliot was when you wouldn't let him see his children."

"It deserves him right for leaving me. I...I never want to see him again," she insisted, stubbornly.

"Liv...."

Olivia looked back down at her beautiful sleeping babies and shook her head. "No."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry for the mega long delay on this one. I forgotten I had actually written it until I found it on my laptop last night. Please read and review for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Seb! Ruby!" Olivia called to her now three year old twins, "grab a toy each, quickly. Aunt Casey will be here to pick you up soon," she told them as she packed an overnight bag each for them in their bedroom.

Running in to their bedroom, Sebastian had his younger twin sister close behind him.

He ran straight up to his bed and picked up his favourite monkey toy named 'Chip'.

Ruby ran up to her bed and grabbed her favourite toy. A little orange teddy bear named 'Pumpkin'.

"Mommy, why we going to Aunt Casey's?" Ruby asked, sitting on her bed, while her mother packed her over night bag.

The brunette zipped up the now full bag and kissed her daughter's head. "'Cause Mommy's going to a friend's engagement party, baby. Someone from Mommy's work," she informed her young child.

She now worked in another precinct, since Elliot moved back to the 16th precinct. No-one had told him where Olivia was, but Casey kept him updated on the twins, except without photos this time, to respect Olivia's wishes.

Picking the twins' overnight bag, Olivia turned to Seb and Ruby. "Ready to go, babies?"

Running up to their mommy, Sebastian replied, "yes, mommy. We go now?"

The doorbell chimed, signaling Casey's arrival and both kids ran to the door.

"Hang on, kids," Olivia said, smiling. "Ask who it is?"

"Who dere?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, who dere?"

A laugh flowed through the wood door. "Your favourite Aunt."

"Aunt Casey!" the twins cheered in unison.

Opening the door, Olivia let her best friend in and gave her a big hug. "Hi. Thanks so much for this, Case."

The DA took the overnight bags and put them on her shoulders. "No problem, Liv. You need a break and I want to spend a night with my god-children...Say goodnight to Mommy, kids."

Squatting down to the twins' height, Olivia gave them each a hug and a kiss before standing up again. "Goodnight, Seb. 'Night, Ruby. I love you."

"Love you too, Mommy," Seb said with a baby toothed smile.

Taking her 'Aunt's' hand, Ruby added, "yeah, Mommy, love you too."

Casey laughed as Sebastian took her other hand. "See you about noon tomorrow."

Olivia laughed too. "Yeah."

"Have a nice night with your man. Don't do anything I would do," she joked.

"I'll try not to. See you tomorrow," she said and watched Casey put the kids in the car.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot sat at his desk in the Special Victims squad room. He had a photo of him and Olivia in hand. It was his favourite one in front of the waterfall. Once upon a time when they were happy together. Now three years later after he last saw her, he missed her so much. He missed her voice, her chocolate brown eyes, her button nose. He missed everything about her, even her stubborn attitude.

He looked up sadly at Fin, who was just sitting at his desk with his feet up. It happened to be slow day today.

"Hey Fin?"

Looking up, Fin asked, "yeah, what's up, man?"

"H-have you seen Olivia and the twins lately?"

"Yeah, man. Seb has your attitude and Ruby's shy as a button."

"How's Liv?"

Fin licked his dry lips. "Liv's doing fine....She...ah...misses you but she refuses to admit it," he informed his co-worker.

"Well, where are she and the twins then?" Elliot asked desperately.

"Sorry, Elliot. It's not up to me to tell you," Fin answered, "you know that, man."

Nodding, Elliot sighed, sadly. "Yeah, I know. I just miss her so much and I want to meet my children. They're three and I've never met them. Haven't even seen a photo of them since the day they were born."

"Yeah, I know. I feel for ya, but you know how stubborn Olivia is. She still lives in the city, so you could bump in to her somewhere, if you're lucky."

Elliot nodded and answered his ringing desk phone. "Stabler...Oh hi, Kathy."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia stood admiring herself in the full length mirror on the back of her bedroom door. She was dressed in a shiny, black, halter neck dress, which sat just below her ankles, with black and white panties and strapless bra hidden underneath and a pair of black high heels were on her feet. Her long caramel tresses were curly and loosely hanging below her shoulders and her jewellery consisted of diamond earrings,which dangled loosely; a necklace with a diamond pendant on it, which sat just below her collarbone and several rings on her fingers, even one Elliot had bought for her. A gold band with four tiny diamonds and EO engraved on the inside. She truly missed him but would never get rid of them ring and looking at her children everyday reminded her of him, especially Seb, who looked so much like him.

After fixing her make-up, she walked out of her bedroom.

A knock at the front door made her smile, Joel Hudson had arrived. Her boyfriend of two and a half years.

Olivia met Joel at a friend's house warming party. She loved him but she also loved and missed the father of her children. Elliot Stabler.

"You look stunning, my love," Joel complimented her as she opened the front door to her Soho townhouse.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself," she replied, giving him a kiss in greeting before closing the door behind her.

Stepping in to the elevator, Joel let his hand brush against Olivia's.

The silver doors slid closed and Olivia smiled, taking her boyfriend's hand in her own.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia looked up at Joel from his shoulder as they danced slowly on the restaurant's dance floor. She looked in to his striking dark hazel eyes.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Smiling, Olivia whispered back in his ear, "I love you too." She looked at her watch. It was 10:58pm. "Wanna get out of here?"

Joel nodded and kissed her softly on the lips, looking in to her lust filled mocha browns. "Yep," he said and guided his lover out of the now deserted restaurant.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Casey was laying on her couch with her fiance, watching a horror film, while the twins' slept.

Suddenly she heard tiny footsteps coming down the stairs. The DA shot up and stopped the movie, not wanting the twins to see the blood and guts on the screen.

"Seb? Ruby?"

Ruby slowly appeared. She was crying.

"Can you please check on Seb, Isaac?" The red head asked her fiance as she got up.

"Sure, baby," he replied and went upstairs to check on the other twin.

Kneeling down to the toddler's height, Casey asked, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Rubbing her tiny belly, Ruby groaned. "Sore belly, Aunt Casey. Yucky."

"Ok, baby. Let's look in your bag and see if Mommy packed your medicine."

Casey stood up and went to take her hand, when she heard Ruby whimpered and throw up before her 'Aunt' could react.

Casey sighed. "Come on, Ruby. Aunt Casey will clean that up in a minute. Let's get you cleaned up first," she whispered, picking up the child, ignoring the vomit on the girl's tiny pyjamas.

Walking back down the stairs, Isaac said, "Seb's still sleeping, Case."

"Ruby was sick in the living room. Could you please clean it up, honey?"

"Sure," he replied and kissed both of them on the head. Noting that Ruby's forehead was warm, he asked, "want me to call Olivia?"

"Ah no. I don't want to disturb her."

Tightening her grip on Casey, Ruby cried, "Mommy. I want my Mommy."

Rubbing the ill youngster's back, Casey said, "actually could you please call her while I give Ruby a bath?"

Isaac nodded and walked in to the living room, to get the phone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia hit her climax and laid down on top of Joel, panting and sweating.

"That was fantastic," she told him breathlessly.

Joel rubbed her sweaty arm. "It sure was, baby," he replied, just as breathlessly.

Reaching in to the large pocket on the back of the front passenger seat's cover. He pulled out a small red velvet jewellery box. Opening it, he faced it to Olivia. It was a beautiful gold ring with a big sapphire gem. Her birthstone.

"Olivia Marie Benson, will you marry me?" he asked, in a soft breathless whisper.

A hand flew to Olivia's mouth as she gasped. "Are..are you sure? I come as a package now. Sebastian and Ruby come too."

Smiling, Joel said, "of course. I love the twins as my own. I want all three of you. A family."

"Then yes. I will marry you," she replied and kissed him deeply.

They were getting ready for round two when Olivia's cell phone went off.

"It could be Casey about the twins," she whispered and reached for it.

"Benson....Casey? What? Is Ruby ok? Did you give her, her medicine? What? Oh goodness. I'm on my way," she said and hung up.

"What's wrong, baby?" Joel asked, concerned as they get dressed.

"Ruby's sick. I'm sorry, Joel."

"It's ok, babe. Let's go pick the kids up, huh?"

Once she was back in her dress, Olivia nodded and got in to the driver's seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I forgot about this story again lol. Good thing it wasn't for long. Please read and review for the next chapter, which should be up quicker since it is already typed up and ready to go.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Olivia woke up the next morning in Joel's arms and little Ruby was laying in front of her. She sighed, softly, happily. The one person missing from the bed was Sebastian.

Before long, she heard little footsteps running down the hallway. Her baby boy then appeared in the bedroom doorway with a huge half asleep grin.

"Mommy!"

Putting a finger to her lips, she whispered, "shh, handsome. Sister and Joel are still sleeping."

Giggling, Seb ran over to the bed and went to climb up.

"Come on, buddy, up you come," Olivia whispered to her young son and helped him up. "Cuddle up next to Roo, bud."

Sebastian smiled and cuddled up to Ruby.

Ruby stirred and opened her eyes to see her twin brother, cuddled up next to her. "Seb!"

"Morning, Roo," Olivia whispered to her daughter.

"Morning, mommy."

"Why don't you two go play for a little while, ok?"

Nodding, both twins jumped off the bed and ran out of the master bedroom.

Watching her beautiful children run out, Olivia smiled. They were so bubbly, so happy and full of life. She exhaled a deep breath slowly.

Olivia missed the father of her bundles of joy. Elliot Stabler. She missed his beautiful ocean blue eyes, which she used to stare in to. Swim and get lost in. His warm, strong arms, which he used to hold her in. his touch, which used to leave an electric, tingling sensation in her skin. His lips on hers, when they kissed. She even missed his hot headedness, which young Ruby had inherited from her father. She was well known for throwing temper tandrums, which involved throwing toys and ripping them apart, when she was angry. A mini, female version of the Stabler temper. And mixed with Olivia's stubbornness, it could be a deadly combination when she was angry.

Sebastian on the other hand, was looking more and more like his father each and every single day and it pulled at her heart strings. He was stubborn like her. He just couldn't let things go.

The feel of Joel caressing her belly and his breath on her neck, startled her out of her deep thoughts.

"You ok, baby?" he asked. Voice groggy, filled with sleep.

Olivia cleared her throat. "Y...yeah. I have to take Seb and Roo to the mall today. Do you need anything that I can talk to you at work?"

Joel kissed his fiancee's cheek. "No, I'm good, babe, thanks. You sure you're ok?" he asked as he sat up.

Nodding, Olivia sat up and got up out of bed. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired, honey. I'm going to go make breakfast," she said and walked out of the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the mall, Olivia was looking at a little formal white shirt for Seb in the boys' clothing section of a store. She looked around for the twins, who had adventured off a bit too far for her liking and it made her edgy.

"Sebastian! Ruby! Back here, kids!" she called to them.

Sebastian wasn't looking where he was walking and bumped right in to a tall man, who was with his son, looking at the older boys' clothes.

The man squatted down to the children's height. "Hey. Where's your mommy, kids?" he asked softly, looking at both the twins. The boy looked like him at the age of three.

"Right there, sir," Seb said, pointing to Olivia, who was pushing an empty double stroller.

She was starting to regret letting them out in the quiet store.

Standing up, he looked at the woman carefully. "Olivia?" he asked in disbelief, not believing his own eyes.

Blinking, Olivia gulped. "Elliot?" She couldn't believe her eyes either.

Elliot looked at the twins and then back up at Olivia. He knew that these were his children. Sebastian and Ruby. Whom he hadn't seen a photo of since the day that they were born. He'd never met them before now. "Hey kids," he said, softly, with a big smile.

He looked back up at Olivia with a pleading look of 'why?'.

Looking down at the floor, Olivia sighed, shaking her head, too ashamed to look back at him.

He had a look of betrayal on his face. She'd kept his children from him for three years. Four, if included the thirty-seven weeks she was pregnant with them.

When she finally looked up again, Elliot was gone. She couldn't see him anywhere.

"Shit," she muttered, under her breath, thinking that she'd lost her chance again.

"Mommy?" Ruby spoke up from right in front of her.

Looking down to her daughter, Olivia replied, "yes, Roo?"

"The man giveded this to us," Ruby replied and Seb passed the business card to their mother.

Gently taking the offered card, she looked at it. It was Elliot's business card. He'd made Captain. She was proud of him. She doubted that she'd make it any further then first grade detective, working part time in Computer Crimes.

Olivia turned the card over and quickly read the back, keeping an eyes on the mischievous three year olds, who could run off again at any second.

On the back, it read: _'Call me tonight. We need to talk.' _And below was his home phone number.

Olivia licked her lips and put it in her pocket. "Okay, kids, what do you say we get lunch instead of looking at clothes?"

"Yay!" the twins cheered.

"Okay, back in the stoller," she told them softly, pointing to it.

Seb and Ruby climbed back in the stroller, in their respective sides and Liv buckled them in safely before heading out of the store.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was eight that night and the twins had just fallen asleep and Olivia was trying to work up the courage to call Elliot. But it was now or never and it was easier to call with the kids in bed and Joel, being at work, working late. She was still in love with the father of her gorgeous twins in one of the three bedrooms upstairs, in their four bedroom home. One of the spare rooms, which was downstairs was the playroom, the other, which was upstairs was the office, since Ruby and Sebastian refused to sleep in seperate rooms yet, but as soon as they started school, Olivia was going to move one of them in to the office and move the office in to the playroom, to share space.

Nervously Olivia picked up the cordless phone from the coffee table and dialled the number on Elliot's card before she sat down on the couch.

Elliot answered after just two rings. "Hello?"

"Hi, Elliot," she greeted him, nervously.

"Hi Olivia. I'm glad you called." Olivia could hear the smile in his voice.

Olivia took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "Why don't you come to my house, so we can talk properly while the kids are asleep?" she suggested.

"Sure. What's the address?" he asked her as she took off her engagement ring and stuck it in the drawer of the end table beside the couch.

She gave him the address and hung up before beginning to pace around the living room, waiting for his arrival.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot arrived about twenty minutes later and the two of them took a seat on the couch, with a couple inches in between them.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia exhaled it slowly and said, "thank you for coming."

Elliot just nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I... I really missed you," she whispered.

Shaking his head, Elliot yelled, harshly, "why the hell didn't you call me then?!"

Before Olivia could reply, they heard tiny footsteps come down the stairs followed by a soft voice. "Mommy?"

"In the living room, Roo," Olivia told her softly.

Ruby walked in slowly. She recognized the man from the mall sitting on the couch.

Furrowing her little eyebrows, Ruby looked at her mommy, with a slight, curious tilt to her head. "Mommy?"

_Why was the man in their house? Why was he yelling at mommy?_

Picking Ruby up delicately and sitting her on the lap, Olivia asked, "it's ok, baby. What's wrong? You should be sleeping like your brother."

Ruby shok her head and rested her head in the curve of her mother's neck. "Feel icky, mommy. I wakeded up when I heared yellin'."

Sighing, Olivia rubbed Ruby's back and looked at Elliot. "I... I..." She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hold back her tears.

Seeing Olivia's welled up eyes and the tears starting to flow, Elliot softened. He sighed and put his hand over Olivia's, which was resting on Ruby's back. "I missed you too, Liv. I still love you and I want to get to know my kids. Please."

Nodding, Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder. She sighed, contently.

Once Elliot saw that Ruby had fallen asleep in Olivia's arms, he kissed her forehead.

Olivia smiled and lifted her head. "I love you so damn much, Elliot Stabler."

Leaning down, Elliot claimed Olivia's lips with his, starting a very deep, instense, passionate kiss.

Pulling back for oxygen, Olivia smiled. "Just let me put Ruby back to bed and then we can 'talk' some more," she whispered with a wink.

Elliot grinned. He liked the sound of that. "I'll be waiting."

Getting up, Olivia laughed lightly. "I'll be back in one minute," she told him and carried a sleeping Ruby upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please read and review for the next one. Smut ahead.  
**

**Disclaimer: Only own Joel and the twins.**

**

* * *

  
**

Returning to the living room, Olivia found Elliot looking around at all the photos.

He was very surprised to see a few of him floating around but noticed that they were all high up, like on was on the top of the cupboard, where the twins couldn't see them.

"I couldn't erase you from my life, Elliot, no matter how hard I tried, especially seeing parts of you in those precious kids each and every single day," she said, her voice startling him.

Turning around, Elliot smiled, seeing Olivia approaching him with a smile of her own.

She just got him back and like an addiction, she wasn't going to give him up again, if she could help it.

"I really have missed you, El, and I'm not going to let you go again," she told him, totally sure of herself and in that moment forgetting that she was actually engaged to someone else.

Wrapping his arms around her tightly, Elliot kissed her forehead. "I really missed you too and I'm not ever letting you go again."

Moving backwards toward the couch, pulling Elliot along with her, Olivia found herself murmuring to him, "I missed your love, your kisses, your hugs, your touch, your scent... Your everything."

In between kisses, Elliot replied, "I missed all thoses things about you too, baby."

Groaning as Elliot moved on to sucking her neck," she whispered, "oh God, El. Fuck me senseless, like you used to."

"Bedroom?" Elliot asked, taking a quick break from her neck.

Shaking her head, Olivia muttered, "too far...too long." Her hands went straight for the hem of his shirt.

"Hurry up, baby...I'm so ready to make love to you."

Nodding, Olivia lifted up his shirt off his washboard abs and discarded it by throwing it behind her, not caring where it landed.

Elliot then grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it up before discarding that too.

She groaned, feeling Elliot cup her breasts in his hands, through her black lacy bra. "Oh fuck, El! Just get rid of it."

Obeying her wishes, Elliot reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall from her shoulders, down her arms and down to the floor.

"Stop torturing me," she murmured as Elliot teased her now free breasts, making her nipples bead, painfully. She was breathing heavily now.

Moving for her pants, Elliot was in such a rush as was Olivia, he took a hold of her black lacy thong with her and pulled it down with her pants.

Olivia stepped out of them and kicked them away as Elliot looked her up and down.

His hand went straight to the c-section scar at the bottom of her abdomen.

"I'm so sorry, baby," he whispered, running his finger delicately over it.

"I know, El, it's okay. Don't ruin the moment," she breathed.

Elliot dropped to his knees and Olivia slung a leg over his shoulder, knowing what he was going to do.

Feeling one of Elliot's fingers slide in to her wetness, Olivia moaned.

Her head tilted back, so she was looking up at the ceiling, as she grabbed a hold of Elliot's other shoulder for stability. And as quickly as she had felt his finger thrust in and out of her, it was gone.

She was about to ask what the hell was going on, but she was stopped by the feeling of Elliot's tongue glide up her slit, up to her clit.

Feeling his teeth graze over the bundle of nerves, Olivia moaned and pushed herself further down in to his mouth. "Oh fuck," she murmured, panting. Her knees were going weak as her orgasm was coming.

Elliot continued his movements and Olivia tried to keep herself stable.

"Oh, El. I...I'm g-gonna c-cum."

"Let go then, baby," Elliot said and went straight back to what he was doing.

Olivia bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming out as she rode out her orgasm. She didn't want to wake up the twins.

Laying down on the couch after discarding Elliot's pants, Olivia pulled him down on top of her. He rested in the cradle of her hips.

Leaning down, Elliot kissed her on the lips and entwined his fingers with her, leaving his other hand free to guide himself in. "You ready?"

Returning the kiss, Olivia nodded. "Oh God yes," she murmured.

Chuckling lightly, Elliot guided himself in to her core and gripped her hip with his hand.

He entered her completely and she wrapped her legs around him.

Elliot began the torturously slow dance and moved his and Olivia's entwined hands up above her head, keeping his other hand on her hip.

Getting impatient, Olivia groaned, breathlessly. "Faster. Harder. I said fuck me senseless, Stabler."

Kissing her on the lips, Elliot did as commanded and began to ram in and out of her faster and harder. He could feel her inner walls clench around his shaft tightly and he had to try control his breathing, so he didn't lose it there and then.

Olivia's moans increased in volume and frequency. Elliot knew that she was getting close.

"Harder," she demanded again, ignoring the bead of sweat, which had dropped on to her from Elliot's face. She was now clawing at his back.

Panting, Elliot said, "I don't want to hurt you, Liv."

"You won't. Just do it," she groaned.

Elliot nodded and slid almost completely out of her before ramming back in to her harder.

Olivia whimpered and used her legs to push him in to her deeper.

"Liv?"

"I'm... fine," she panted, "so close."

"I'm right... behind... you, baby," Elliot panted back.

Olivia bit down on Elliot's shoulder as she rode out her intense orgasm.

Elliot exploded behind her, groaning, emptying his seed deep within her. Both had forgotten about protection, having been caught up in the moment.

Laying in the same position, coming down from their highs, Elliot and Olivia heard a key in the lock of the front door.

"Oh shit, it's Joel."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Elliot got up. "Joel?"

"My fiance."

"What the fuck?!" Elliot shrieked and started grabbing his clothes.

The door opened and closed. "Liv!"

Elliot had only gotten his boxers back on and Olivia had only gotten her thong back on, when Joel appeared in the doorway.

He was shocked. Angry, betrayed, hurt. "What the...?! Who the hell are you?! Hang on, your the twins' father. What the hell are you doing here?! Having sex with my fiancee, I see."

Shaking her head, Olivia quickly got dressed. "Joel, please meet me in the bedroom."

Shaking his own head, Joel stormed up the stairs, in to the master bedroom.

Olivia could see how pissed off Elliot was as he finished getting dressed.

"I'm sorry, El," she whispered, holding back tears.

She saw the anger flash through his eyes and she stepped back.

Getting in to Olivia's face, Elliot seethed, "how could you?! The Olivia Benson I know and love, would never do something like that."

"She would, if she was madly in love," she muttered, tears streaming down from her sad eyes.

Shaking his head at her, Elliot walked out of the house, quietly shutting the door behind him. But there was a whole lot of loud in the quiet.

Wiping away her tears, Olivia sighed and headed upstairs.

Reaching the top, she saw Ruby walked out of her bedroom.

"Mommy?"

Picking her up, Olivia kissed her head. Frowning at the warmth radiating from the toddler's head. She had a fever. "Oh, baby girl. You've got a fever."

"Feel icky, mommy," Ruby whispered, burying her head in Olivia's chest.

"Oh, I know you do, Roo," she replied, softly, and headed in to the master bedroom.

Joel was packing. He was leaving her. Olivia gasped. Her tears started to flow again.

"Joel, please don't leave. I love you."

Turning around, Joel sighed.

Olivia could see his tears. She'd never seen him cry before and it made her feel even worse, if it was even possible. She hadn't set out to hurt him.

Joel sighed again and cupped her cheek, looking sadly in to her eyes. "I know you love me, Liv, but... you love Elliot more. You have his children," he whispered and gently rubbed Ruby's head. "They deserve to have their real mom and dad raising them. I love you," he said and kissed her, "and the twins so much. Keep the ring, you can sell it and put the money away for the twins. Take care. Bye Ruby."

Grabbing his suitcase, he took one last look at Olivia. "I'm just going to say 'bye' to Seb and I'll be on my way."

Nodding, Olivia followed him in to the twins' room and watched Joel gave Sebastian a kiss on the head and whisper 'bye' before walking out, straight past Olivia. He headed down the stairs and placed his keys on the cupboard before walking out, making sure the door locked behind him.

Sighing, Olivia kissed Ruby's head and headed in to the bathroom. "I think you had too much sweet stuff today, princess. We know how unpredictable your belly is," she whispered, sadly.

Reaching in to the medicine cabinet, Olivia grabbed out Ruby's medicine and went through the motions of getting the right amount of liquid in the tiny, clear cup, putting the lid back on and putting it back, with just one hand. A skill that she had mastered over the last three years.

Holding the cup to Ruby's mouth, she whispered, "here you go, Roo. Drink up."

Shaking her head, Ruby groaned, "sick."

Olivia quickly stood the toddler in front of the toilet, just in time. Rubbing Ruby's back, she whispered, "it's okay, baby, mommy's here."

Crying, Ruby was sick once more before turning around and clinging to her mommy.

Olivia kissed Ruby's cheek and picked her up. "I think you need a cold bath to bring down your temperture, baby," she whispered and got her to drink the medicine.

With one hand, Olivia reached over and turned the cold tap on in the bathtub, letting it fill.

She stood Ruby on the floor, despite her protest and began to undress her.

Slapping at her mommy's hand, Ruby rubbed her eye. "Mommy," she whined.

Continuing to undress the child, Olivia whispered softly, "we need to lower your temperture, Roo. Mommy's coming in with you."

Turning off the taps, Olivia then undressed herself and got in slowly, shivering at the cold. "Come here, princess."

Ruby walked over to the side of the tub and let her mommy lift her in to the bath, on to her lap, as she continued to cry.

Snuggling in to Olivia, with her legs wrapped around her waist, Ruby hiccupped a sob and sighed, contently. The cold water helping to lower her high temperture.

Sometime later, Olivia noticed that Ruby had fallen asleep and her temperture had gone down.

She skillfully got up and grabbed an extra large towel and wrapped it around the both of them.

Walking in to the bedroom, Olivia grabbed her thick, fluffy pink robe before laying Ruby on the bed, wrapped in the towel.

She put on her robe and with it being warm in the house, Olivia left Ruby there and went in to the twins' bedroom.

She grabbed a fresh night time diaper and a pair of pajamas for her before picking Seb up.

Stirring, Seb murmured, "mommy?"

"Yes, buddy, it's mommy. It's ok, go back to sleep."

Walking back in to the master bedroom with Sebastian, she laid him down in the bed before tending to Ruby.

Once Ruby was dressed, Olivia laid her in the bed beside her brother before grabbing the thermometer from the bathroom.

Sticking it in Ruby's ear, she waited for it to beep. Looking at it, she sighed in relief to see she had a normal temperture.

Olivia placed it on the bedside table and got in to her pajamas before getting in to bed in between the twins and wrapped an arm around both of them, smiling when they both snuggled in to her unconsciously.

She planted a kiss on both of their heads, sadly and whispered, "night, precious ones. Sweet dreams," before letting sleep take over.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. For the next please read and review. I feel like crap right now with an ear ache, so reviews will make me feel a little better.  
**

**Disclaimer: Only own the twins.**

**

* * *

  
**

Not hearing from Olivia for six weeks didn't worry Elliot, he didn't expect to after what happened the last time he had seen her.

He still could not believe that she had had sex with him when she was engaged to another man and what made it worse was that the fiance actually caught them red handed.

Sitting at his desk one Tuesday morning, Elliot had been lost in thought when the ringing of his desk phone startled him.

"Captain Stabler, Special Victims," he answered, professionally.

"Elliot, it's Casey," Casey replied. Her voice was frantic.

Hearing the anxietyin the ADA's voice worried him. "W-what's wrong, Casey? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Elliot, but I got a call from Olivia's Captain just a moment ago..."

Panicking even more, if it was even possible, Elliot asked, "Oh God...Is...Is Liv ok?"

"N-no-one knows. He hasn't seen or heard from her in two weeks. No-one has, Elliot. The twins haven't even been to day care. She isn't answering the house phone, her cell keeps going straight to voicemail and she's not answering the door," Casey explained.

Elliot practically jumped from his seat. "I'm headed over there right now," he answered and hung up, running out of his office. He told his detectives he'd been out for a few hours on the way out.

He had to make sure that Olivia and the twins were safe and well.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Laying in her bed watching the television, Olivia had a twin on each side of her. Both content to just comfort their depressed mother.

Taking her little eyes off the TV, playing her favourite cartoon, Ruby lifted her head up off her mommy's abdomen and looked up at her, in to her watery eyes.

Seeing her mommy's tears, the toddler reached up and delicately wiped them away. "Don't cwy, mommy. I maked you feel bedda," Ruby whispered and planted a sloppy kiss on Olivia's cheek.

Rubbing her daughter's back with a sad smile, Olivia said, "thank you, princess, mommy really needed that."

Being bored of the show, Sebastian jumped up off the bed.

"Seb, buddy, where you going?"

"Bedwoom to pway," Seb replied.

"Give mommy a kiss before you go."

Giggling, Seb climbed back on to the bed and gave his mommy a sloppy kiss. "I go now, mommy?"

Caressing her son's cheek, Olivia nodded. "Of course, Seb. You clean up when you're finished."

"'Kay, 'kay," Seb replied before jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

Being too depressed and exhausted, Olivia didn't bother to tell him not to run in the house again.

"Mommy?" Ruby spoke up suddenly, sitting on her mommy's legs.

"Yes, Roo?"

"Why eww sad?"

Sighing, Olivia rubbed Ruby's arm. "Mommy did something naughty and hurt two people in the process...Well three, since mommy hurt herself...Now mommy is in a difficult...hard situation and mommy doesn't know what to do," she tried to explain the best that she could to a three year old without going in to detail.

Reaching over, Ruby wiped away more of Olivia's tears. "I help with ewws probwem?"

"Oh, baby, I wish that you could, but you can't. Mommy needs to work it out by herself. Thank you for that offer though, Roo," Olivia replied with a sad smile.

"'Kay, 'kay," Ruby whispered and laid down on her mommy.

"Careful of mommy's belly, baby," Olivia gently told the child and rubbed her back.

"Sowry, mommy."

"It's okay, Roo, you got to be careful with mommy's belly now," she whispered.

A knock at the door startled the pair and Olivia called for Seb. "Seb, baby, come here."

Sebastian came running in to the room and climbed up on the bed. "Yes, mommy?"

Lifting up the comforter, Olivia whispered, "Hop in, baby."

"Liv! Open up! I know you're in there! I heard you call for Seb!" Elliot's voice boomed through the door and up the stairs.

Sighing, Olivia looked at Ruby, "hop up, baby."

"Mommy," she whined. She was comfortable with her head on her mommy's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"Baby, you can still lay on mommy, just hop under the cover."

Ruby did as she was told and Olivia sighed in relief. She was protecting her babies, even though she knew that Elliot wouldn't hurt them.

Hearing Elliot pick the lock, Olivia shut her eyes and groaned.

"Mommy, who dere?" Seb asked from beside her, pointing in the direction of the door.

Opening her eyes again, Olivia turned her head to face him. "A friend of mommy's."

Hearing the front door open and close, Olivia groaned again. Elliot had successfully picked it.

It proved that she needed to get better security to keep her babies safe.

"Liv!"

Knowing that she was not going to win, she called back, "upstairs, straight ahead!"

Elliot ran up the stairs and in to the master bedroom.

Seeing all three of them safe, he sighed in relief, but frowned at Olivia's dishavelled appearance. The red, swollen eyes from crying and black bags underneath, the red nose from continually wiping and blowing her nose.

"Livia, everyone is so worried about you and the twins."

Olivia sobbed and it broke Elliot's heart. He rushed over to the bed and sat on the small gap between her and the side.

Caressing her cheek, Elliot whispered, "hey, hey, what's going on, baby?"

Shaking her head, Olivia said, "Why do you care, Elliot? After what I did, you should hate me. You shouldn't be here."

"Baby, I do not hate you and I'm not going anywhere. This is where I want to be. I was hurt and angry, but I love you too much to hold a grudge," he told her gently.

She sobbed again and turned her head again. "You might hate me now," she muttered.

Gently cupping her chin, Elliot turned her face back to him. "What do you mean, baby? Tell me."

"I...I'm p-pregnant and I don't know if you or Joel is the father," she whispered and broke down, rubbing Ruby's back, who was still laying on her, trying to help calm her down.

Elliot wanted to be angry but he couldn't find it in his heart to be, especially with the way Olivia was. He knew that she knew her mistake and was now currently paying the price. He did not want to add to that.

Instead he kissed her nose and rested his forehead against hers. "And I'll love the baby either way but we can still get a paternity test. Either during the pregnancy or after it's born, if you want."

Sniffling, Olivia nodded. "I...I'm so sorry for all this."

Brushing away her tears, Elliot whispered, "We're all entitled to make one mistake of that magnitude, but just remember that you've used yours now, baby, and that I forgive you."

Olivia was shocked. "You...You forgive me?"

Elliot nodded and kissed her on the lips. "Yes, Liv, I forgive you. You look exhausted. Have the kids had breakfast yet?"

Shaking her head, Olivia tried to keep her eyes open but she was losing the battle. "Not yet..."

Elliot gave her another kiss, he got up. "Sleep, baby, I'll feed them. Any allergies?"

Olvia blinked quickly to keep awake a little longer. "Ruby has stomach problems. She is allergic to wheat, peanuts, eggs and she's lactose intolerant."

"Wow, where did she get all those from?"

Shaking her head, Olivia lost her battle against sleep and drifted off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Taking the kids downstairs in to the kitchen, Elliot took a good look at them. He could see bits of his older kids in them. There was no doubting that these two were his. He just hoped that the one that Olivia was now carrying was his too, but they'd have to wait until they got a paternity test and got the results back to know. Even though he wanted to know he wasn't going to push Olivia in to getting one and even if it was Joel's, he had promised to love the child still and he couldn't go back on the promise now. Olivia needed him.

"Sir?"

Looking down, Elliot came face to face with Seb, who was tugging on his pant leg. "Yes, Sebastian?"

"Are eww gonna putted me and Ruby in our seats?" he asked, pointing to the two chairs with his and Ruby's booster seats strapped to them. One was pink and purple, the other blue and green.

"Yes, I am, buddy," Elliot replied and picked him up.

He placed Seb in the blue and green seat and then turned to Ruby.

Her little head tilted slightly. She was curious about him.

"Who is eww?" she asked, not remembering him.

"I'm Elliot. I'm a friend of your mommy."

"Elwiot?"

"Yes, sweetie. Can I pick you up?"

Nodding, Ruby reached up to him.

Elliot put Ruby in her seat and he gently pushed them both up to the table before heading over to the fridge, silently glad that the twins were feeling comfortable around him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Waking up some time later, Olivia could hear Elliot's, Sebastian's and Ruby's voices closely followed by innocent, playful laughter.

Getting up out of bed, Olivia put on her lavender purple robe and headed in to the twins' bedroom.

She stood in the doorway watching Elliot play with Seb and Ruby. Smiling, she greeted them, "Hey guys, having fun?"

Giggling, the twins got up and ran to her, wrapping their arms around her legs.

Squatting down, Olivia wrapped her arms around them and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, babies, you want to play in the playroom while mommy and Elliot talk in the living room?"

"Yeah, yeah, pwease," the twins answered in unison. The better toys were in the play room.

Standing up, Olivia took Ruby's hand as Sebastian took Elliot's. "We need to talk," she said, sadly, ashamed.

Elliot nodded and caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Yeah, we do, baby."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please read and review for the next....Readers of Olivia's Secret Man, sorry for the delay in updating. The next chapter will be up ASAP.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the twins.**

**

* * *

  
**

The couple sat silently on the couch, listening to the kids playing in the playroom, just down the hall. Neither Olivia nor Elliot knew how to start off this conversation.

Gulping, Olivia rubbed a hand down her face. She then looked up at Elliot.

Looking in to his cerulean blue eyes, she spoke. "Are... Are you for real when you say that you'll love this baby..." She put her hand on her still near flat belly, "Whether or not it is yours?" Her voice was small, unsure and weak.

Sighing, Elliot took Olivia's other hand in his and started to caress the back of it. "Yes, baby, I will love this baby..." He put his hand over Olivia's on her belly. "Either way," he said and sighed, "But I can't lie to you. I want it to be mine."

Olivia pawed away at her tears with her now free hand, which Elliot had let go of. "I want it to be yours too, El," she told him and sniffled. "I really do. I love you."

Leaning over, Elliot planted a kiss on her lips. "I love you too, baby," he whispered and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm here for you and the twins... And this baby, Liv. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Sniffling, Olivia nodded, but before she could speak again, they were interrupted by two sets of little running feet.

"Mommy! Mommy!" the twins called for her in unison, giggling.

Olivia smiled at them and put her arms out to be able to catch Ruby in case she went to fall as she climbed up on to her lap. "Ready to tell them, El?"

Lifting Sebastian up on to his lap, Elliot asked, "About me?"

Olivia kissed the crown of Ruby's head before looking back up at Elliot and nodding.

Elliot nodded back and let Olivia start off.

"I don't know if they'll understand but we'll give it a go," she said to Elliot before attempting to get both twins' attention. "Sebastian. Ruby."

Both twins turned to look at their mother and answered with a, "Yes, mommy."

"Seb, buddy, remember when you asked why you and Ruby didn't have a daddy but Jordyn from Gymboree _(A/N: Think that's what it's called)_ had one?"

Sebastian nodded from Elliot's lap.

"Well... Elliot is your daddy, babies."

A smile crept up on Seb's face. He liked the sound of that. He turned to face Elliot and said, "Hi, daddy."

Elliot smiled back and rubbed Sebastian's head. "Hi, buddy."

Ruby, on the other hand, tilted her head to the side a bit and tears started to well up in her tiny brown eyes. She loved her mommy so much. She didn't need a daddy, did she?

"Mommy?"

Sighing, Olivia rubbed Ruby's back.

Ruby snuggled in to her mommy's chest and cried softly. "Mommy, mommy, mommy," she murmured over and over.

Olivia kissed the toddler's head and turned to Elliot. "Sorry," she whispered.

Rubbing Ruby's back, Elliot replied, "That's okay."

"She'll eventually come 'round," she assured him. "Maybe we could all go to the zoo tomorrow. Roo loves the Meerkats."

Elliot smiled. "Sounds good... But I was wondering if I could take Seb to the playground for a little while... Is that okay?"

Olivia hesitated but nodded. "Ah, sure. But please, not too long."

She didn't like having the twins too far away from her, where she couldn't protect them.

Standing up with Sebastian on his front, Elliot nodded. "Thank you, Liv. Let's go, Seb."

Olivia stood up with Ruby still crying in to her chest and watched Elliot walk out with their son.

Sighing, she adjusted Ruby to her hip. "Look at mommy, princess."

Sniffling, Ruby looked up at her mommy, with watery eyes.

Olivia wiped away her daughter's tears with the pad of her thumb. "Want to help mommy cook dinner?" she asked Ruby.

She needed something to occupy her mind while Sebastian was with Elliot at the playground.

Ruby didn't answer, she just snuggled in to Olivia even more, with her head now on her shoulder.

Olivia rested her cheek against Ruby's smaller one. "Baby, talk to mommy. Tell mommy what's wrong," she whispered, gently.

Shaking her head, Ruby grumbled, "No."

Sighing as she walked in to the kitchen, Olivia said, "Baby, mommy needs to cook dinner."

She went to put Ruby in her booster seat but Ruby clung on to her and screamed.

Groaning inwardly, Olivia rubbed Ruby's back and headed upstairs with her.

Walking into the twins' bedroom, Olivia whispered, "Tell me what's wrong, princess. I can't help you, if you don't tell me, baby."

Ruby nuzzled her nose in to her mommy's neck and whispered, "No daddy. No need daddy."

"You don't need a daddy?"

Ruby nodded.

"Baby, trust me you need a daddy. You need a daddy to love you unconditionally."

Tilting her head a little in confusion, Ruby asked, "Huh?"

Sighing, Olivia kissed Ruby's cheek. "You need a daddy to love you, baby," she whispered.

She'd grown up without a father and all she wanted was unconditional love. And she never got it until she started dating Elliot and even then he eventually took it away but then she had the love from her twins and then Joel as well. Now she was thankful to have Elliot's love back and still have the love from Sebastian and Ruby.

Olivia found herself pacing around the twins' bedroom with Ruby for about twenty minutes until Ruby finally cried herself to sleep.

Olivia laid Ruby down on the toddler bed and tucked her in before giving her a light kiss on the forehead and tip-toeing out of the room.

She headed back downstairs in to the kitchen and washed her hands before grabbing vegetables out of the fridge.

As she was cutting up the vegetables for dinner, Olivia found herself continually looking up at the clock on the wall, waiting for Elliot to walk through the door with Sebastian.

Not paying attention to how she was cutting the potato, Olivia felt the knife slice her left index finger.

Dropping the knife, Olivia screeched, "Shit!"

The door opened in that moment.

"Liv!" Elliot called out, softly.

"Mommy!" Sebastian giggled.

"In the kitchen," she called back, heading to the sink.

She turned on the cold tap and put her cut finger under the stream of water.

"Liv, you okay, baby?" Elliot asked, rushing to her. "Seb, go find Ruby, okay, buddy?"

Nodding, Seb answered, "'Kay, "kay. Ruby!"

Once Seb ran out of the kitchen, Elliot turned back to Olivia. He could see the tears in her eyes. "Let me have a look, Liv," he spoke softly, reaching out for her left hand.

Shaking her head, Olivia kept her finger under the stream of cold water. "It's fine, El. It's just a small cut," she insisted.

Looking toward the cutting board, Elliot noticed the large drops of blood on the knife, cutting board and the potato. He doubted that it was just a small cut, if it was bleeding to that extent.

Turning around back to her, Elliot turned off the tap and gently took her hand.

Trying to release her hand from Elliot's grip, Olivia protested. "El, it's fine. Let go."

Seeing the extent of Olivia's cut, Elliot shook his head. "Baby, it is not fine and it's not small."

Elliot picked up a clean dish towel and wiped away the fresh blood, so he could take a better look at it.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the twins called in unison as they came running in.

Olivia hissed as Elliot pressed on her finger and she tried to pull it out of his grip.

"Go play in the playroom, kids, while mommy and daddy cook dinner."

"But daddy!" Sebastian whined.

"Please, buddy."

Pouting, the twins ran down the hall in to the playroom and Elliot turned back to Olivia.

The blood was slowing down and Elliot wiped it away again, so he could look.

"It's bad, but not deep enough for stitches, I don't think, baby. Let's clean it and cover it up. Then we'll get take out."

"Are... are you sure?"

Kissing her tenderly on the lips, Elliot nodded. Pulling back for oxygen, he said, "Yes, baby. I was going to suggest it when I walked in anyway... If you want me here for dinner, of course."

Caressing Elliot's cheek, Olivia smiled. A true smile. "Of course I do, El. The twins do too... Well Seb definitely does, still working on Ruby though, but she'll come 'round. I'm not letting you go again, so don't you dare think about going anywhere. We all need you, El, and love you. Me, the twins and this baby," she whispered and placed her hand, without the cut finger, on her belly.

Elliot placed a kiss on her lips and put his over hers, on her belly. "Don't worry, Liv, I am not going anywhere. We're going to be a family, like we should've been years ago. Now let me fix that cut finger of yours," he told Olivia and took her cut finger back.

Once the cut was cleaned and covered, Elliot took Olivia's hand in his and whispered, "Let's see what the kids would like for dinner."

Sighing, Olivia replied, "Ruby normally picks what Seb wants but a lot of the time she can't have it because it will make her sick."

Elliot stopped and gently turned Olivia to face him. "Baby, where did Ruby get all of those stomach ailments?" he asked, concerned about his daughter.

None of his other children had any.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm allergic to peanuts myself, so I guess she got that one from me, but as for the rest, I have no clue, El."

"Does Seb have any allergies?"

"Bee strings."

"That's it?"

Olivia rubbed a hand down her face and nodded. "That's all we know of, so far. El, I will answer all your questions about them, I promise... But could we please order some food. The baby and I are starving."

Chuckling lightly, Elliot rubbed her belly and nodded. "Okay, baby, let's go ask the twins what they want for dinner."

Leaning in to Elliot as they walked to the playroom, Olivia said, "They'll most probably want pizza. They always do. I swear I craved BBQ Chicken pizza so bad during my pregnancy and now they always ask for it."

Elliot laughed. "They're definitely our kids then, huh?"

Laughing as well, Olivia nodded. "Oh yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: For more please review because I am losing interest in this story.  
**

**Disclaimer: Are Elliot and Olivia going at it like bunnies? No? I don't own it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Four more months went by pretty quickly, Olivia was now six months pregnant and Elliot and Olivia had been engaged for a month. Elliot had asked on one knee with Ruby and Sebastian on each side of him, grinning. The twins had been in on the surprise. Olivia's face had lit brightly and she screamed out an excited, 'YES'.

Opening his eyes against the bright early morning sun as it was rising for the new day, Elliot looked in front of him, as he lay on his side. His fiancée lay wide awake on her back with a pillow under her right butt cheek. She was rubbing her bare belly, since her pajama top has risen and sat scrunched up under her breasts.

"Morning, Liv. Baby wake you?" he asked and put his hand on her belly, sheltering their gestating child. His or Joel's baby, he was still determined to be the father either way.

"Yeah. Woke me with a particularly hard kick to just below my belly button," she replied, rubbing said spot lightly.

Eyeing her belly, Elliot said, "I see that your belly button has popped out, babe. When did that happen?"

Continuing to rub her belly, she shrugged her shoulders. "Over night, I guess. I'm not as big as I was at this stage with Seb and Ruby."

Elliot kissed Olivia on the lips. "That's 'cause there's only one baby in there this time, honey." Sensing that she was still hiding something, he prompted her to speak, "Liv, what's wrong?"

Slowly pushing her pregnant frame to sit up, she said, "Nothing, you need to get ready for work, El. And I need to get the twins up and ready for gymboree."

Sitting up, Elliot gently took a hold of Olivia's wrist. "Stop, Olivia, stop. Talk to me, honey. What's going on?"

Olivia sighed and turned to face him. "I'm scared of the child birth," she whispered, "With the twins, things went very wrong and I could've lost them."

Elliot rubbed her belly and kissed her cheek. "That was my fault for barging in. I'm so sorry."

Licking her bottom lip, Olivia shook her head. "Actually, it wasn't, El."

Furrowing his brows, Elliot asked, "What do you mean? The monitor went crazy when I barged in."

"They discovered that Seb was actually stuck and Ruby was breech. She would've came out feet first, El," she explained, softly. "You weren't at fault."

Elliot was about to respond but was stopped by two sets of light, running patters of feets. The twins were up and ready to cause trouble.

"Mommy! Daddy!" they called out in unison.

It had taken nearly a month, but Ruby had started to accept Elliot as her father.

"Hi, babies," Olivia greeted them and pushed her heavy body up off the bed. "We have to get ready for gymboree. El, you have your shower while I cook breakfast."

Elliot stood and kissed her softly, rubbing the twins' heads. "Okay, baby," he whispered and headed in to the bathroom.

"Come on, babies. Let's get some breakfast," she said, taking their hands in each of hers. Ruby on her left, Sebastian on her right.

The three of them slowly headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, Olivia was resting after playing with the twins. Watching Sebastian and Ruby participating in the last activity for the session, she rubbed her belly, soothing the unborn baby.

"Settle down in there, little one. Your big brother and sister are nearly finished," she spoke softly to her belly.

The baby started to kick harder and Olivia's cell phone began to ring, startling her. She grabbed the phone out of the diaper bag, which she always took with her when she took the twins out, just in case one of them had an accident.

"Benson... What?! Oh my God! Where?!... I'm on my way," she said and hung up, closing the phone.

She put the phone back in to the side pocket of the bag and slowly pushed herself up off the chair with hand on her belly and the other on her sore back.

Olivia didn't want to disturb the twins but they had to leave. "Seb! Ruby! Come on, we have to go now," she told them softly.

"But mommy..." they whined unhappily but both got up and headed to where the shoes were.

"Sorry, babies, but we have to go," she apologized as the twins slipped their shoes on before the three of them headed out of the building.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Turning up at the house of the perp that he and Fin were about to arrest, Elliot sensed something was wrong but chose to ignore it and get the job done.

Standing beside Fin, Elliot lifted up his closed fist and knocked on the door. "Jamie Hampton! It's Detectives Stabler and Tutuola! Open the door! We have a warrant for your arrest!"

Elliot and Fin heard a crash through the door and grabbed out their guns, taking them off safely.

"Ready?" Fin asked quickly and kicked open the door without waiting for an answer.

The detectives barged in with their guns raised as they hunted for the perp in the apartment.

Elliot pointed to the left and silently told Fin that was going that way. That they should split up.

Fin nodded and headed to the right.

Elliot headed in to the bedroom, looking around. He didn't notice that the built-in closet behind the door.

The door of the cloest opened and before Elliot could react, he was hit on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

The perp had hit him with a frying pan with a considerable amount of force. He grabbed Elliot's glock from the carpeted flooring. He cocked it and aimed for his lower back, shooting him. He then heard Fin yelling and running toward the room.

"Elliot!"

Jamie ran to the window and climbed out before heading down the fire escape.

Running in to the room, Fin didn't know what to expect when he ran in. Seeing Elliot on the floor bleeding from his lower back, his gun discarded on the bed and a frying pan on the floor, Fin rushed over to Elliot, grabbing out the walkie-talkie as he dropped to the floor beside him.

"I need a bus at 553 West 74th Street. A detective had been knocked unconscious and shot in the back."

"Copy that. A bus is a block away."

The ride to the hospital was a blur for Fin and he didn't remember much of what happened. At the hospital, he was forced to stay in the family waiting room and he decided that he had to call Olivia, knowing that she and Elliot had reconciled and had been officially dating again for about three months.

Heading outside in to the cool, spring morning, Fin grabbed out his cell phone and went through his contacts, looking for 'Olivia cell.' He pressed the green button and waited for Olivia to answer.

"Benson."

"Liv, it's Fin. Elliot's been shot. It's bad."

"What?! Oh my God. Where?!"

"Mercy General, baby girl."

"I'm on my way," she replied and hung up before Fin could tell her to drive carefully.

Fin closed his phone and shoved it back in to his coat pocket.

Waiting for Olivia to arrive, most certainly with the twins, he went back to the family waiting room, just in case the doctor emerged with news on Elliot's condition before Olivia arrived.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Driving to the hospital, Olivia had to try keep her emotions under control and keep to the speed limit for the sakes of the twins and her unborn child.

She was taking deep breaths to hold her tears back, to keep her vision clear as she drove.

Turning down another street, Olivia heard a crack of thunder and she slowed down a bit to be safe, as it started to pour down with rain.

"Mommy?" Sebastian's voice brought her out of her driving trance.

Clearing her throat, Olivia took a quick glance at the twins in their car seats before turning back to the road in front. "Yes, baby boy?"

"Where we goin'?" he asked, looking out the window, trying to see where they going through the heavy rain.

A flash of lightning struck as Olivia pulled in to the hospital's visitor car park. "We need to see daddy, kiddo. Roo, you okay, baby? You're pretty quiet back there."

Ruby yawned and nodded. "Yes, mommy. Tired."

Looking for an avaliable park, Olivia said, "I'll get the stroller out, so you can get some sleep, baby girl."

Finding an empty car park, Olivia pulled in, put the park brake on and shut off the engine, taking her key out of the ignition.

She got out of the car, closing the door behind her and walked back to the trunk. She opened it and got the double stroller out, opening it up and locking it in position before closing the trunk.

First, Olivia got Sebastian out and put him in one side of the stroller, buckling him in before going around the other side and getting Ruby out, putting her in the other side as she fell asleep.

Entering the building, Olivia headed straight toward the family waiting room. She found Fin pacing around the fairly quiet room, thankful that the doorway was large enough to get the double stroller through.

"Fin," she softly alerted him of her presence.

Fin turned around to see Olivia approaching, pushing the twins in the stroller. Ruby was sound asleep and Sebastian was close to it. "Hey, baby girl."

Sniffling, Olivia swallowed. "Is... Is El okay?"

"He's still in surgery, Liv. It's bad though."

A sob escaped from Olivia's throat and the tears began to flow. "H- how d-did it happen?! You... You were s-supposed to have his back, Fin," she cried, hysterically, waking the twins. Her unborn child also showing it's distress by kicking viciously.

Fin rushed over to Olivia and put a hand on her shoulder. "Settle down, baby girl. Take deep breaths. The twins are worried and I bet baby Stabler is kicking you like crazy right now."

Olivia put her hand on her belly and rubbed soothing circles to settle down the baby, taking deep breaths as instructed.

With her breathing under control, Olivia continued to rub her bump. "Mommy's sorry. You can calm down now," she whispered to her unborn baby and the twins still sitting in their stroller, after failed attempts of trying to undo the buckles.

"You calm now, baby girl? Baby calm too?"

Nodding, Olivia whispered, "Yeah."

"You and El have got to find out the sex of that kid and pick a name, Liv."

Olivia smiled, sadly. "We want to be surprised. But we have a boy's and girl's name picked out."  
"What you got?" he asked, trying to keep her calm.

"For a boy, we've got Lucas and for a girl, Katelyn. Still working on middle names though."

Nodding, Fin was about to speak but the door opened and Elliot's surgeon walked in.

"Family of Elliot Stabler?"

"I'm his fiancée, Olivia Benson," she said, a hand still sat protectively on her belly. "Is Elliot okay?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please read and review. Reviews make me write faster.**

**Disclaimer: Are Olivia and Elliot going at it like bunnies? No? Well I don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

"Mr. Stabler sustained a severe concussion and the shot to the back just missed his spine. I'm sorry but we will have to wait until he is fully conscious before we can assess him to see if he will walk again. But just as a warning, he may never walk again. I'm so sorry."

A sob escaped from Olivia's throat and she started to get worked up again, which was not good for the baby.

"Mommy! Mommy!" the twins screeched in unison, trying to break free from the stroller.

Fin put his hand on Olivia's shoulder and spoke softly, "Calm down, baby girl. This isn't good for little Lucas or Katelyn."

Taking a deep breath, Olivia rubbed her belly and nodded. "Okay, okay, I'm calm. Can I please see my fiancé?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am..."

"It's Olivia!" she snapped in frustration.

The doctor gulped. "My apologies. Your fiancé is in a coma."

Biting her bottom lip and continuing to rub her belly, Olivia tried to stay calm. "Can I see my fiancé?" she spoke through her gritted teeth.

"Yes, of course. Room 243."

Olivia nodded and turned to Fin. "Could you please watch the twins?"

"Mommy, me come!" Ruby insisted, reaching out to her, fighting the harness.

Sighing, Olivia unbuckled Ruby from the stroller and got her out, standing her on the floor. "I'm taking Ruby with me. Could you please watch Seb?" she asked, seeing that her son had just fallen asleep.

"Sure, Liv. Go see your man," he said, pushing the half empty stroller to the seats and sitting down.

"Thanks, Fin," she said, taking Ruby's little hand in hers. "Come on, sweetheart."

"Mommy, carwy me," Ruby insisted, reaching up to her.

Rubbing the back of her daughter's hand, Olivia shook her head. "I can't, Roo. I'm sorry. You're too heavy to carry for too long. Remember, mommy has a baby in her belly."

Ruby put her free hand on the bottom of her mommy's bump. "Baby sis."

Starting to walk to Elliot's room, Olivia asked, "You think that the baby is a girl, sweetheart?"

Nodding, Ruby giggled. "Yep, yep. Baby sis."

Olivia chuckled lightly. "It could be your baby brother."

Shaking her head instantly, Ruby replied, "No. My sis, mommy, my sis."

"Well, baby, we have to wait three more months to know if it's Seb's and your baby brother or sister."

Reaching the open door to the room, Olivia had to fight to keep herself calm when she saw the condition that Elliot was in. The monitors keeping record of his vitals. The IVs and machines keeping him alive. One machine was breathing for him.

Olivia couldn't believe that this was happening. Just last night they had made love, she could remember their conversation of what position would be more comfortable for her, now that she was getting bigger. She'd woken up in the warmth of his embrace and sound of his breathing, just hours before... Now he was in a coma with machines, monitors and IVs and may never walk again.

She was six months pregnant with baby number three and taking care of three year old twins. She needed him.

Sitting down on the chair by the bed, Olivia sat Ruby down on her lap and took Elliot's hand in hers. "Hi, honey. You've got to fight this. I need you. The twins need you... our baby needs you, El. We love you," she murmured, trying to hold back her tears. She couldn't let herself get worked up again.

Olivia didn't want anything to happen to their baby.

"Hi, daddy... Wake up, daddy." Ruby was confused. Why wasn't daddy waking up?

The toddler turned to her mother. "Why daddy no waking up, mommy?"

"He's in a coma, baby."

"Coma?" Ruby asked, confused, furrowing her little eyebrows.

"A deep sleep, baby. He might be able to hear you but he can't wake up," Olivia tried to explain to her.

Tilting her head to the side, slightly, Ruby furrowed her brows again. "Why?"

"Because he was hurt, baby," Olivia whispered, rubbing Ruby's back.

"Oh," Ruby whispered, tiredly and gently turned around on her mommy's lap.

She rested her head on Olivia's bump and listened to her unborn brother or sister move around, giggling when the baby kicked out at her. "Mommy, my baby sis kicked me."

"Your baby brother or sister wants to play with you, honey," Olivia said softly, rubbing the side of her belly.

"My sis, mommy. My sis. When my sis come?" she asked, still listening to her unborn sibling and rubbing her mommy's belly.

"Not for another three months, baby. And mommy's going to get a lot bigger. Soon there won't be enough room for you or Seb to sit on my lap. Mommy's belly will be too big."

Giggling, Ruby continued to rub Olivia's protruding stomach.

Rubbing Ruby's back, Olivia whispered, "Get some sleep, baby. We're going to be here awhile."

Ruby nodded and went to sleep with her head still on Olivia's stomach.

Olivia kissed Ruby's head and watched over her fiancé laying comatose on the hospital bed, silently blaming herself for not having Elliot's back, even if they were not currently partners.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking in closely to an hour after Olivia had gone in, Fin walked in with Casey and Seb. He maneuver the double stroller in to the room, while Casey walked in with Sebastian, holding her hand, walking beside her.

Catching that Olivia and Ruby were sleeping, Ruby's head still on Olivia's belly, Casey put her finger to her lips. "Shh. Mommy and Ruby are sleeping, Seb."

"Daddy too?"

"Yeah, buddy," Fin informed the youngster softly.

The three had just reached the bed when they saw Ruby shoot up and Olivia's eyes shoot open, her hand flying straight to her bump.

"Mmmm," Olivia moaned, painfully.

"Liv, you okay?" Casey asked concerned, rushing over.

Fin also rushed over and picked Ruby up against her little protest.

Exhaling a breath, Olivia looked up at Fin and Casey. "Yeah, baby just kicked me really hard. Did the baby wake you too, Roo?"

"Yes, mommy. Baby kicked me," she replied, rubbing her cheek.

"Maybe we should take you home, baby girl. Mini Stabler's probably had enough," Fin suggested.

Shaking her head adamantly, Olivia replied, "No, I'm not leaving him. It's bad enough that I didn't have his back."

Sighing, Casey squatted down in front of her friend, resting a hand on the bump sheltering her next godchild. It had already been discussed. Casey was to be the Godmother and Patrick, Elliot's brother, was to be the Godfather. Fin was the twins' Godfather. "Honey, it's not your fault. You have to keep the twins and baby safe, okay?"

Biting her bottom lip to hold back her threatening tears, Olivia disagreed. "I also need to keep my fiancé safe and I didn't do that!" she snapped.

"Liv, listen to me. You aren't superwoman. You can't save everyone. Elliot would tell you that you and the kids are more important then him, okay? Stop blaming yourself and getting worked up. It isn't good for the baby. I can feel it kicking up a storm in there. Settle down, honey."

Olivia nodded. "Okay," she whispered, unconvincingly.

Casey stood up again and looked over at Fin, who was entertaining Seb and Ruby. "Maybe we should all grab some lunch."

Pushing herself up off the chair, Olivia said, "I'm not hungry. Going to the bathroom. Seb, Ruby, either of you have to go?"

Running over to her mommy, Ruby answered, "Me, mommy."

Olivia took Ruby's hand and said, "Come on then, princess."

Casey watched Olivia and Ruby walk out and turned to Fin, who was teaching Sebastian a little kiddy rap. "Fin."

Stopping, Fin looked up at Casey. "Yeah?"

"Liv's going to give us a run for our money. But we need to keep her as calm and healthy as possible."

Fin nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's going to be hard. She's so stubborn."

"Uncle Fin?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"When daddy wake up?" Sebastian asked, pointing over at Elliot.

Sighing, Fin lifted Seb up and perched him on his hip. "I don't know, Seb. Daddy's in a coma... A deep sleep 'cause he was hurt and he's getting better."

"We wake daddy now, so we play cars?"

"Oh, we can't, buddy. We have to let daddy sleep."

Unhappy, Seb still nodded. "'kay."

Some five miniutes went by before the door opened to reveal Olivia and Ruby.

"Let's get some lunch," Olivia sighed, "Baby and I are starving. But I'm coming straight back here afterwards."

Both Casey and Fin nodded as they headed over with Sebastian.

At least Olivia was going to eat something, next they had to get her home to shower and sleep, which they knew was going to be a lot harder challenge because she was so adamant about being by Elliot's side especially since she didn't have his back. Didn't save him. She'd saved him many times but the one time she couldn't be there for him, she blamed herself.

Now, Fin and Casey had to break her out of the blame game, preferably in the next six hours, so she'd go home and sleep, especially for the baby's sake.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had taken a little over seven hours for them to finally convince Olivia to go home and sleep. Fin would stay with Elliot and Casey would spend the night with Olivia and the twins.

Just after midnight found Casey up and checking on the twins and Olivia before heading to bed.

She'd just checked on Sebastian and Ruby and now was headed to the master bedroom to check on Olivia.

She opened the door and sighed sadly at the sight before her.

Olivia was curled up on her left side, crying and rubbing her belly, no doubt trying to soothe the unhappy child within, delivering painful blows.

"Liv," Casey alerted Olivia of her presence and sat down on the bed in front of her. "Honey, you should be sleeping."

"Don't tell me what to do, Casey," she snapped, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Olivia hated to be caught crying. She saw it as a sign of weakness. She couldn't be seen crying in front of people. In public. Not even around friends. These tears, Olivia would blame on pregnancy hormones.

"Liv..."

Sniffling, Olivia whispered her apology, "I'm sorry, Case. Stupid hormones."

"I think that half of it is because you're so worried about Elliot and that's fine, Liv. You have every right to be."

"I just hate not being able to sleep with his arms around me," she admitted.

"You'll be able to again soon, Liv. Soon."

Slowly turning her head away, Olivia said, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Sorry, Liv. Want me to stay till you fall asleep?"

_'Oh God, yes!' _Olivia's head screamed. She needed some sort of company and didn't have the energy to maneuver herself to get out of bed to get the twins. "Whatever. If you want," she verbalized.

Knowing that Olivia was trying to stay strong, Casey sat on the bed with her back to the headboad. "Sleep, Liv," she whispered and waited for Olivia's breathing to even out, indicating sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please read and review for the next.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

**

Four days dragged by painfully slow for Olivia. Elliot was still in a coma and the guys were having a rough time dealing with a stubborn, upset, pregnant Olivia. They were sure that Olivia's blood pressure and stress were rising but she wouldn't listen to them.

Olivia sat on the chair beside the hospital bed, holding Elliot's hand as Sebastian and Ruby slept in the double stroller, unbuckled, in their respective sides.

Rubbing her belly as the baby started to make its presence known again, Olivia looked up just in time to see Elliot's eyes flutter open. "Oh, my God, El. You're awake," she said in happy shock and pushed the call button.

Looking at Olivia oddly, Elliot took his hand from Olivia's. "Who... Are you?" he asked. His voice weak and hoarse.

"What? I'm your fiancée, Elliot. We have twins together and another baby on the way."

Furrowing his brows, Elliot shook his head. "I don't know you. Leave. Now."

Sighing, Olivia pushed her heavy body up and took a hold of the stroller handles before pushing it out. She was losing the battle against the threatening tears. She couldn't fight him right now.

Olivia passed Fin and Cragen in the hallway on the way out.

Seeing Olivia's tears, the two men rushed over to her.

"What happened, Liv? Is Elliot okay?" Fin asked, concerned.

Wiping away her tears, Olivia replied, "He's awake."

"Why aren't you in there with him then?" Cragen asked, confused, furrowing his brows.

"'C- cause he c-can't r-remember me," she stuttered before a sob escaped her.

Fin wrapped an arm around Olivia and rubbed her back. "Come on, I'll help you get the twins in the car and drive you home."

Olivia shook her head. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to. Let's go, baby girl. I'll push the stroller for you."

Nodding, Olivia moved to beside the stroller. "Thank you, Fin."

Taking the handles, Fin answered, "No problem, Liv. Let's go."

"Call me if you need a lift, Fin."

"Sure thing, Cap. Thanks," Fin replied as he and Olivia headed to the elevator.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Looking over at Olivia in the elevator, Fin saw that she had a hand on her back and the other on her belly, rubbing it. "You okay? Baby okay?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, just got a sore back..."

"Mommy," Ruby spoke up, half asleep.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Hungwy."

"Wait till we get home, baby, and I will get you something," she told the youngster.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Stepping out, Fin pushed the stroller toward Olivia's car with Olivia following tiredly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As he drove to Olivia's house, Fin took a quick glance at Olivia. She was sound asleep with her hands resting protectively on her belly and her head rest on the window, sunglasses shielding her eyes from the sun.

The twins had both woken from their nap and sat in their cat seats babbling about to each other about something that Fin couldn't understand. He could, however, understand what was said and happened next though.

Ruby slapped Sebastian and started screaming, "Don't, Seb! Shut up, you booger-head!"

"No, you shut up!" Sebastian screamed back.

Fin turned to Olivia to see her eyes shoot open before pulling down the visor and looking at the twins through the reflection of the mirror.

Rubbing her belly, she disciplined her toddlers. "Behave yourselves, Seb, Ruby, otherwise, it will be dinner, bath and bed. There will be no desert or games, you hear me?"

"Yes, mommy," both twins replied, pouting.

As Fin drove, he watched the whole scene play out before he saw Olivia's eyes shut again, drifting back off to sleep. He was surprised at how domesticated and motherly Olivia had become over the last three years.

Pulling over at Olivia's house, Fin woke Olivia and helped her get the twins out before his cell phone started to ring. "Hold on a sec, Liv."

"Fin, I just want to go to bed," Olivia told him in frustration and exhaustion.

"I know, baby girl, just a sec. The captain's on the phone. Tutuola...Really?...okay, okay... I'll try," he spoke quickly and hung up, putting his phone back in to his pocket. "Liv, we gotta head back down to the hospital."

Olivia groaned and started to rub her aching back. "Why? I need to lay down, Fin. I'm six months pregnant, did you forget? This bump of mine isn't particularly light."

"I know. But you'll wanna see why," he tried to convince her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Waking from a short nap, Elliot woke to see his captain sitting on the chair by the bed, which he thought would be occupied by his fiancée.

Where was Olivia? Where were the twins? He didn't see the double stroller.

"W-where is Olivia? The twins? Are- are they okay?" he asked in fear, thinking that something bad may have happened to them. His voice was soft and raspy.

"Glad to finally see you awake, son?"

Rubbing his head, Elliot asked, "How long was I out for?"

"Four days."

"Has Liv and the twins been here?"

Cragen nodded. "Yeah, Liv came everyday and wouldn't leave until we forced her to go home for the baby's sake," he informed his detective.

"So, where is Liv now?" Elliot asked, getting anxious.

Sighing, Cragen bit his bottom lip and said, "You woke up earlier and didn't recognize her, El. You kicked her and the twins out. She was so upset that Fin drove her home."

"Oh, God. I... I don't remember that. Shit. C-can you c-call her please?"

"I tell you what, I'll call Fin to bring her, Seb and Ruby back, okay?"

Nodding, Elliot said, "Thank you, Cap. I need to see them."

Cragen stood up and said, "Yes, I know, son. It's okay. I'll call Fin right now."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a lot of persuasion, Olivia let Fin drive them back to the hospital after a bathroom break and a quick snack.

Walking back to Elliot's hospital room, Fin could see how nervous Olivia was.

He stopped the stroller and turned to Olivia. "It's okay, baby girl. His memory's back. He asked for you. Go in and I'll watch the twins out here until you want them."

"Thank you," Olivia replied and walked in to her fiancé's room.

Walking in, Olivia found Elliot sitting up in the bed, anxiously waiting for Olivia to arrive.

"El," she softly alerted him of her presence as Cragen gave her shoulder a gentle rub and walked out to give them privacy.

Elliot turned to her and smiled sadly. "Hi baby. Come here," he said, patting the spot on the bed beside him.

Olivia slowly walked over and sat down on the bed with her legs stretched out in front of her, sighing in contentment of finally getting off her feet on to something at least comfortable.

Putting his hand on her belly, rubbing it, Elliot kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry about earlier, baby. Cragen told me about what happened. When I first woke I... I just didn't know anything. I didn't even know who I was. I fell back asleep and woke, looking around the room for you and the twins but all I saw was Cragen in the spot where I thought you would be. I asked him where you were and he told me what happened," he explained, "oh, wow. Baby's so active." He looked up at Olivia and could see the tears welling up in her eyes. He figured that their unborn child was reacting to its mother's emotions.

Wiping away his fiancée's tears, Elliot kissed her on the lips and whispered, "I'm so sorry, baby, so very sorry."

Sniffling and shaking her head, Olivia cupped Elliot's cheek. "Honey, it wasn't your fault. You have nothing to apologize for, okay? I'm fine, the twins are fine, the baby is fine. So are you. We're going to be okay."

Elliot nodded. "Where are the twins?"

"Fin!" Olivia called out softly, not wanting to get up now that she was comfortable.

Fin pushed in the stroller and unbuckled each toddler before sitting them on the bed with their parents and going back to give them privacy.

"Hi, kids," Elliot greeted them.

"Hi, daddy," the twins replied, climbing over to him.

"Careful you two," Olivia warned, softly, tiredly.

Chuckling lightly, Elliot rubbed Olivia's now quiet belly and said, "Sleep, Liv. I want to talk to two of my three kids that are awake."

Olivia yawned and her eyes drifted close as her head slid down slowly to rest on Elliot's shoulder. Sighing as she slowly felt her heavy, pregnant body start to relax and let sleep take over.

Smiling, Elliot kissed her cheek and then turned to Seb and Ruby. "Hey, guys."

"Daddy, missed you," Sebastian whispered, cuddling up to Elliot's other side.

"I missed you too, buddy. Did you miss me too, Ruby?"

Nodding, Ruby smiled and reached over to Olivia. Rubbing her mommy's belly softly, like she always did, she said, "Yes, daddy. Mommy been so sad, daddy, so sad."

"She has?"

Ruby nodded again. "Yep. Mommy cried lots, daddy. Aunt Casey hugged mommy lots."

"She did, daddy, she did," Sebastian agreed with his sister.

Hearing how the whole situation had affected Olivia, especially with her being pregnant, it broke Elliot's heart. He looked over at Olivia and he could see the pain etched in her face. Turning his gaze to her bump, he lifted up her top and he saw the baby turn over. He saw an arm slide along the inside of the abdomen and Olivia moaned.

"Its cold," she muttered, "Cover my belly."

Looking up, he saw that Olivia's eyes were still shut. "Liv?" He covered her belly and gave it a rub.

"El, you woke me when you lifted up my top," she whispered, half asleep, refusing to open her eyes.

Kissing her cheek, Elliot said, "Sorry, baby. Go back to sleep." He went to move his legs. They moved but they felt jelly like. He bit his bottom lip, hoping it was temporary because he couldn't walk or run with wobbly legs.

The twins were getting bored and Olivia was sound asleep, Elliot needed to find something to entertain Sebastian and Ruby.

"Kids, want to watch some TV?" he asked, picking up the remote from the bedside table.

"Yeah, yeah," they replied, happily as their daddy turned on the TV.

Elliot would talk to Olivia about how the situation affected her and about his legs when she woke up. She needed her sleep right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is chapter 11. For the next chapter, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Elliot had been home a week and his legs were still felt like jelly and without realizing it, he was making his seven months pregnant fiancée exhausted. He remembered when Olivia told him about his legs, he had snapped at her accidentally.

Flashback

_Seeing that Olivia was just waking up, Elliot decided to ask straight away. "Liv, what's wrong with my legs? They feel like jelly."_

_Sighing, Olivia caressed the back of his hand. "It's from the bullet, honey. It missed your spine but it still affected you," she told him softly._

"_What?! Why?! So you can run around with my kids and I can't?!"_

_Olivia's eyes began to water and sob escaped from within her. "I'm sorry, okay?"_

"_Liv..."_

"_No! I couldn't protect you! It's my fault, okay? And I'm sorry, okay? I'm really so--"_

_Stopping her with his lips on hers, Elliot caressed her cheek. "No, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's not your fault. You couldn't be there anyway. You and the kids are more important, okay?" he apologized softly, rubbing her bump._

_Biting her bottom lip, Olivia nodded. "I'm still sorry."_

_Shaking his head, Elliot gently wiped away Olivia's tears. "There's nothing to apologize for, Olivia, but I'm sorry too."_

_End flashback_

Four am, Olivia had just fallen back to sleep after another middle of the night bathroom trip, when Elliot woke her.

"Liv, wake up," he whispered, gently shaking her, "Liv, I need help to the bathroom." He hated that he had to ask for help to the bathroom but there was no way around it and Olivia kept insisting that's what couples do. They help each other.

Groaning and opening her eyes, Olivia slowly sat her heavy, pregnant body up. "Okay," she whispered, pushing herself up off the bed.

She walked around and helped him up off the bed. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Elliot replied as Olivia helped him in to the bathroom.

Once Elliot was finished, Olivia helped him back in to bed and was about to get back in herself when Ruby called out for her.

Groaning, Olivia managed to take just one step when she felt a painful contraction rip through her. "Ahhh! El!"

Hearing Olivia's cry, Elliot shot up in bed. "Olivia? You okay?"

Shaking her head, Olivia moaned. "Something's wrong, El. Something's wrong."

"Okay, baby, hang on," Elliot said, grabbing the cordless phone handset off the nightstand on his side of the bed. "I'm going to call a bus."

"Mommy!" Ruby called out again.

Rubbing her belly, Olivia finally called back, "Come here, Ruby."

She sat down on the bed and Ruby ran in.

Sensing that something was wrong, Ruby turned to her father. He was on the phone, talking to someone in a panic. Turning back to Olivia, she saw her mommy rubbing her big bump. "Mommy, 'kay?"

Taking deep breaths, Olivia shook her head. "No, baby. You need to get Seb up, okay? We might need to go out."

Ruby nodded and ran back toward the bedroom that she shared with her brother.

"El, call Casey," she told Elliot and laid back on to the bed, feet still planted on the floor.

Seeing Olivia still rubbing her belly and breathing heavily, Elliot quickly pressed speed dial one.

"Okay, Liv... Casey, sorry to wake you... We think Olivia's in pre-term labor, we need you to take the twins, please... Thanks, see you in ten," he said and hung up.

He then difficultly pushed himself down to the foot of the bed and rubbed Olivia's belly. "Okay, Liv?"

Shaking her head, Olivia continued to breath deeply and evenly. "I won't be till the doctor tells me that the baby is okay. And they stop the labor. I can't wait to meet this baby, El, but it's too early. I still have like seven weeks left," she whispered. The fear and anxiety clear in her voice.

"Mommy!" the twins called, running in to the room and jumped on to the bed.

"Careful of mommy, kids," Elliot warned them softly, still rubbing Olivia's stomach, offering as much comfort as possible.

A few minutes went by in silence before Olivia's face contorted in pain again and she cried out. "El!"

Caressing her belly and cheek, Elliot tried to comfort her. "Honey, it's okay. Casey and the paramedics will be here soon."

"It hurts, El. They need to stop the labor," she cried before the pain intensified and she moaned in pain.

Pushing some hair behind her ear, Elliot kissed her cheek. "I know, baby, and they will stop it."

A key in the front door's lock startled them but it could only be Casey, since they had given her a key a couple weeks before.

"Liv! El!" Casey called as she closed the door behind her.

"Upstairs, Casey!" Elliot called back, continuing to comfort Olivia.

"I have EMS with me," she alerted them, heading upstairs.

"Oh, thank God," Elliot murmured," They're here, Liv, it's going to be okay."

"I'm not freakin' deaf, Elliot, I can hear them, you know?" Olivia snapped before sighing, "I'm sorry, El."

"It's okay."

"Pre-term labor?" the nameless African- American female paramedic asked.

"Yes, she's had two strong contractions already," Elliot answered for Olivia as the other paramedic worked on Olivia.

"Okay," the paramedic said as the male EMT put an oxygen mask on Olivia. "Let's go to the hospital and try stop this labor."

"Ahh!" Olivia cried out, gritting her teeth together.

"Contraction?" the female EMT asked.

Olivia nodded, breathing heavily.

"Okay, let's go. Sir, help her up."

Elliot went to but Casey stopped him.

"He can't. He's injured. I'll help," she said as Elliot slowly got up, grabbing his cane.

Casey helped the paramedics get Olivia on to the gurney, which was at the bottom of the staircase before opening the door. She took each twin by a hand and they walked on each side of her as the paramedics wheeled Olivia in to the ambulance with Elliot close beside it.

Casey watched Elliot climb in and the male paramedic shut the doors, heading toward the driver's seat before speeding off toward the hospital with the lights and sirens going.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot held Olivia's hand during the entire rush to the nearest hospital and accepted the two more times that she squeezed his hand during contractions.

The ambulance come to a sudden halt and the door opened to reveal the male EMT, a doctor and two nurses.

"Let's get you straight up to OB," the young doctor said as they rushed Olivia inside.

"You've got to call my OB/GYN," Olivia said, frightened as they pushed her in to the elevator.

"They will, Livvy," Elliot told her, struggling to keep up.

When they finally settled Olivia in to a room and connected to a couple of monitors, one being a fetal monitor, which was strapped to her belly, the nurse finally asked, "What's your OB/GYN's name and number?"

"Dr. Joan McGraw..." She told the older nurse the name and number as they also connected her to a contraction monitor.

"Okay, Ms. Benson. We're going to start you on something to try stop the progress of labor, okay?" the doctor said as a nurse hooked up the IV bag.

"Please stop it, it's too early. My baby isn't ready," she cried.

"We'll try, okay?" The doctor connected Olivia to the IV and started it. "Mr. Stabler, could I please have a chat?"

Nodding, Elliot kissed the back of Olivia's hand. "I'll be right back, baby."

Closing her eyes, Olivia nodded. "Please don't be long."

"I won't. I'll be right back, Liv." He reluctantly let go of Olivia's hand and followed the doctor out.

Once the door shut behind them, the doctor spoke. "Ms. Benson's blood pressure was dangerously high. What's been happening lately?"

"I was in a coma for a few days... I shot in the back about a month ago. I've been needing help getting around. I didn't notice that I was stressing her out. She didn't complain once until this morning."

The doctor nodded. "To keep her and that baby healthy and happy, I suggest you get a home care nurse. I can help arrange that for you, if you need."

Nodding, Elliot said, "Thank you."

"Sure."

"El!" Olivia called out for him.

Elliot rushed back in to the room as quick as he could and took her hand again. "You okay, honey?"

"It's another contraction," the nurse informed Elliot, watching the monitor.

Tears were flowing from Olivia's eyes as she rubbed the bottom of her belly with her free hand. "It hurts so bad, Elliot. It's too early."

Putting his hand on hers, Elliot rubbed her belly with her. "I know, baby. Try to relax. Close your eyes," he said and waited for her to close her eyes before continuing, "And keep your breathing regular. Breath in with your nose and exhale with your mouth. Slowly" He was willing to try anything to relax her right now.

Continuing with the breathing, Olivia started to fall asleep, which was good. It meant that her body was relaxing and would hopefully work with the medication, to stop the pre-term labor.

The doctor and nurse had since left to check on other patients and Elliot watched her sleep, turned on her left side to provide more oxygen to the baby. Checking the contraction monitor regularly, he noticed that Olivia's contractions had slowed down and eventually stopped. Elliot sighed in relief, he was hoping it meant that the preterm labor had completely stopped.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been three hours since they had arrived and Elliot had yet to call Casey to see how the twins were doing and to give her an update on Olivia.

He went to release Olivia's hand but her eyes shot open.

"It's okay, baby. I just need to call Casey. I'll be right back," he assured her.

Shaking her head, Olivia whispered, "Please don't leave, El."

Elliot kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'll be right back. Just going to check on the twins and give Casey an update on what's happening."

Yawning, Olivia sighed. "I don't want you to leave me though, El."

"Have your contractions stopped?" he asked, rubbing her belly.

Olivia placed her hand over Elliot's and rubbed her belly with him, both smiling when they felt the baby's foot kick at the palms of their hands. "I haven't felt any lately. I've only felt the baby kicking and doing somersaults in there. Baby's very active," she told Elliot.

"That's good then, Liv. I'll quickly go call Casey and I'll be right back, okay? I want to do it before the doctor comes back to check on you."

Sighing, Olivia nodded. "Okay, but please be quick, El. I need you here," she confessed. She hated to but she felt safe showing her vulnerable side to Elliot because she still found it hard to accept at times sometimes, thinking that it was too good to be true. To be engaged to the love of her life with three year old twins and a baby on the way. Olivia just wondered what was next other then welcoming the new baby in to the family, of course.

"Liv? Livvy?"

Shaking her head, Olivia snapped out of her deep thoughts. "Huh? Haven't you gone yet?" she asked, confused.

Sitting down on the bed by her waist, Elliot nodded, taking one of her hands in his. "Yeah, baby, been, gone and come back. You were in your own little world there, Liv. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. How are Seb and Ruby?"

"They're good. Casey said that she's got them working on those educational things you always give them to do. They're working on the math ones."

"I want them learning before kindergarten, El. I want to help them to be the best that they can be," she said in defence.

Caressing Olivia's hand, Elliot kissed her cheek. "It's okay, Liv. No need to get all defensive. I'm all for it. I think it's a great idea."

Olivia smiled. "When's the doctor coming in?"

"Anyt..." Elliot started to say but the door opened, "Here she is now."

Approaching the bed and snapping on some gloves, Dr McGraw greeted her patient, "Hi, Olivia. The contractions stopped, honey?"

"Yeah."

Nodding Dr McGraw sat on the stool at the foot of the bed. "Put your legs in the stirrups, hon. I'll check your cervix to make sure it's stopped softening and dilating."

Olivia did as she was told and clutched Elliot's hand tightly as the doctor examined her.

"All done, honey. Everything's back on track. You can take your legs back down now."

Olivia took her legs out of the stirrups. "When can I go home?"

"Maybe tomorrow morning, if all goes well."

Olivia was about to protest but Elliot stopped her.

"Liv..."

She sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll stay. Stay with me, El."

"I wasn't planning on it, but I'm going to go home to see the twins and come back, baby, okay?"

"Okay, El. I love you."

Kissing her cheek, Elliot stood up. "I love you too, gorgeous. Be back soon. Get some more sleep."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Was not happy with reviews last chapter, so I took my time and cut the story short. One more after this one and it's complete. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything or anyone you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

One week from her due date, Olivia still insisted on going with Elliot to his Physical Therapy sessions. She used this as time alone with Elliot, just the two of them, well except the trainer, but after Physical Therapy they would go out for lunch.

After baby number three arrived, Elliot and Olivia knew that they would not have much time alone together, if any at all. So they were taking time now while they could, while Casey babysat the twins.

"Come on, El. Keep going," Olivia encouraged, seeing that Elliot was getting tired from the long session.

Reaching his fiancée, Elliot put his hands on her bump and smiled, feeling the thumps on the palms of his hands. "Baby's awake."

Olivia groaned. "No kidding. Baby had eight days till forced eviction. I'll give it up to a day overdue, then baby is going to be evicted," she said, playfully, even though she was half serious.

Elliot sighed, for a moment forgetting about the trainer, who had sat down, deciding to give his hard working client a well earned break. "Liv?"

Caressing Elliot's cheek, Olivia looked deeply in to his cerulean blue eyes. "Yes, hon?"

"You're getting my name soon... Can the twins and this baby have it too?"

Olivia could feel tears threatening to leak from her eyes. Sucking in a breath, she held them back. "E...Even if the baby isn't yours?"

Cupping Olivia's cheek in his hand, Elliot planted a loving, tender kiss on her lips, ignoring his shaky legs. "Biologically mine or not..." He put his hand back on her belly, "This is still _our_ baby, Liv. _Ours_. Seb's and Ruby's younger sibling," he told her adamantly.

"Really?" Olivia asked with a sniffle.

"Yes, baby, really."

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to finish your session, Elliot," Elliot's trainer, Drew Clark said, approaching them.

Blushing, Olivia apologized, "Sorry, I distracted him."

"It's okay, Olivia. Just want to get as much done as possible today, just in case he misses next week's session because you're in labor or just had the baby," he told her softly.

Olivia nodded and kissed Elliot's cheek before taking a seat. She needed to get off her feet.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting in a quiet corner of the cafe about four blocks from home, Elliot was holding Olivia's hand as they used their forks in their other hands. Looking up, he decided to get Olivia's attention. He still needed an answer to the questions that he'd asked at physical therapy. "Liv?"

Turning her attention to her fiancé, Olivia swallowed the chewed food in her mouth. "Yeah, babe?"

"You didn't answer my question back at PT..."

Furrowing her brows, Olivia put down her fork. "What question?" She'd totally forgotten.

"If the kids could have my last name," he reminded her softly.

Olivia smiled and caressed the back of Elliot's hand. "Of course, El. You're their father. They should have your n--- Mmm," she moaned at the end, her hand flying to her belly.

Elliot began to panic. "Liv? Contraction? Is it time?"

Shaking her head, Olivia said, "No. The baby is just kicking. I'm okay, El."

"You sure, baby?"

Olivia caressed the back of Elliot's hand and nodded. "Yeah, babe. I'm fine, really. Baby's squashed up in there though."

"And you're uncomfortable."

Sighing, Olivia rubbed her sore back. "Of course, I am, El. The baby has pushed up all your organs and baby isn't very light. My back hurts and my ankles are swollen. I'm fat and I..." She stopped herself before she blurted out anymore.

She hadn't meant to say that much. Complain that much. Olivia had promised herself that she would not complain to Elliot.

Finished with his lunch, Elliot got up and took the couple steps to Olivia. "Push your seat out."

Pushing out her seat back, Olivia whined, "El..."

Giving her his hand, Elliot spoke firmly but softly, "Up." He helped her up, despite her protests.

"El, what are you doing?" she asked, leaning in to him, tiredly.

Since the meals were already paid for, Elliot guided Olivia out of the cafe. "What else were you going to say, Olivia?"

Olivia shook her head and snuggled in to Elliot as much as her thirty-nine week pregnant belly would allow her, hiding her face in the curve of his neck. "Nothing. Forget it," she muttered.

Rubbing her back, Elliot kissed her forehead. "It's okay, honey. Tell me."

Olivia sighed, the exhalation of her breath tickled Elliot's neck. "I... I feel unattractive, El. I'm huge."

"Baby, you are not fat. You're carrying our baby and that's incredibly sexy... You aren't as big as you were with the twins. Did you feel fat and unattractive then too?"

Olivia nodded. "I did and I complained to Casey. She'd hug me and tell me that I wasn't and then she insisted on stealing clothes out of my wardrobe. By the time I managed to fit in to my clothes again, I only had half a wardrobe left... Can we go home, El? I need to lay down for a while."

"Sure, Liv, let's head to the car."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting at the little plastic table and chair set up in the playroom, Sebastian and Ruby were working on a spelling sheet that Olivia had done up for them.

"Aunt Casey?"

"Yes, Roo?"

Pointing to the third word on the sheet, she asked, "How you say this word?"

"Say it with me, okay, honey?"

Ruby nodded, "'Kay."

"Pup-py."

"Pup-py," Ruby repeated and giggled. "You get me puppy for my birthday?"

"Oh, I don't know, honey. You'll have to ask mommy and daddy if you can have a puppy," she said and moved over to Seb.

"You need any help on your words, buddy?"

Sebastian looked up at his aunt with smile. "I needa 'D' word."

"Hmm, let's see... Dolly?"

Scrunching up his nose in disgust, Sebastian shook his head. "No. No dolly. Girly word."

Casey laughed and ruffled his hair. "Okay, buddy. How about... Dog? You know how to spell that?"

Seb shook his head.

"Okay... Say it slowly, Seb."

"D-og," Seb said it slowly and began to write. "D-og... D... O? G?""

"Good job, buddy. That's right. Mommy and daddy will be so proud of you."

Sebastian giggled. "Yep. Yep."

Looking up from her sheet, Ruby tilted her head and asked, "What 'bout me, Aunt Casey? Mommy and daddy be proud?"

Caressing the toddler's olive toned cheek, Casey nodded. "Of course, honey. Do you need anymore help?"

Ruby shook her head. "No. Nearwy finished."

Standing up, Casey sat down on the cushioned seat that Olivia had put in there for herself. "Mommy and daddy will be home soon."

Lifting up her sheet, Ruby asked, "I show mommy and daddy?"

"Yeah, Roo, you can show mommy and daddy when they get home."

"Aunt Casey?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"When baby come?"

"You want to know when your baby brother or sister will come?"

Ruby nodded and Seb looked up. "Yeah."

"I'm not exactly sure but any day now. Baby's due next week but could be born any day. Mommy and baby will then stay in the hospital for a couple days and then come home."

"We see mommy and baby in hopsitical?" Seb asked.

"Yes, of course. Me or daddy will be taking you to the hospital when the time comes. You will probably stay at my and Isaac's place while mommy brings the baby in to the world."

"How the baby come outta mommy's belly?" Ruby asked, curiously.

Casey swallowed. "That's a question for mommy, honey," she said, not sure if Olivia would want her explaining that sort of thing to Ruby.

"'Kay," Ruby replied, pouting.

"Why don't you kids draw a picture for mommy that she can take with her to the hospital?" Casey suggested to her godchildren.

"Yeah, yeah," the twins replied in near unison, happily. They really liked that idea.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Driving back home, Olivia couldn't really reach the steering wheel as well as she used to, but she still could and could drive just fine. Stopping at a red light, a block from home, Olivia cursed, rubbing her big bump.

"Liv? What's wrong?"

Olivia groaned. "I gotta pee so bad. Baby's using my bladder as a punching bag. Fucking traffic lights, hurry up and change," she groaned again. "Baby, stop kicking mama's bladder please."

Reaching over, Elliot rubbed Olivia's belly and felt the baby roll over. An arm moving from one side to the other was clearly visible. "Settle down in there, little one. You might get evicted a little early," he coed and moved back as Olivia put her foot on the gas on the traffic light change.

"El, help me keep my mind off my bladder," she practically begged, turning down another street. A street closer to home, closer to a bathroom.

"Okay, baby, okay. I've thought of a middle name if it's a boy."

Olivia moaned. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Austin."

Olivia thought for a moment, keeping her eyes on the road ahead. Another minute and they would be home. "Yeah, I like it. But what if it's a girl."

"Well it's a good thing, it will be a boy."

Trying not to laugh, due to the fear she'd wet herself, Olivia shook her head. "Nah, it's going to be a girl. I like the name Matilda as a middle name," she said, pulling into their driveway.

"Yeah, I like that," Elliot replied.

Olivia turned took the key out, maneuvered her heavily pregnant body out of the car and rushed in to the house, heading for the downstairs bathroom.

"What's going on?" Casey asked, emerging from the playroom with the twins, heading the bathroom door slam.

"The baby was using Olivia's bladder as a soccer ball," he laughed lightly.

"Shut up!" Olivia yelled from inside the bathroom.

Elliot bit his bottom lip. "Hey kids," he greeted them. "What you got there?" he asked and heard the toilet flush.

"Something for mommy to take wit her to the hopsitical," Seb told his father in an innocent grin.

The bathroom door opened and Olivia emerged, tiredly. "Hi, babies. Hey Case."

"Hi Liv."

"What you got there?" Olivia asked the twins, seeing the paper in their hands.

Both toddlers held up their pictures to show their mommy.

"Pictures for you to take to the hopsitical when the baby come, mommy," Ruby told her proudly.

Taking a good look at the pictures, Olivia smiled. "They're beautiful, babies. Let's sit down and you can tell me about them."

Sebastian and Ruby walked in to the living room with Olivia close behind as Elliot and Casey talked in the hallway.

Slowly and awkwardly, Olivia sat down on the couch with a twin on each side. She took Ruby's first and kissed her cheek.

"It's beautiful, baby girl. Tell me about it."

Pointing things out on the paper with a proud grin, Ruby said, "You, me, daddy and Seb...Baby in your arms, mommy."

"Wow, baby, it's so good. I'm going to have that right with me in the hospital. Hold on to it for a second though, huh? So, I can look at Seb's."

Taking the picture back, Ruby said, "'Kay, mommy."

"Seb?"

With a smile of his own, Seb passed his picture to Olivia. "Here, mommy."

"Wow, buddy. It's so good. What you got there?"

Pointing out things he drew on the paper, he smiled. He'd drawn the same as his sister but he'd also drawn a house in the background and a puppy. "Mommy, we get puppy?"

Rubbing her bump, Olivia shook her head. "Oh, I don't think so, son. We'll have a baby in the house any day now and we can't handle a puppy at the same time. Maybe when the baby is bigger," she explained.

Pouting, Seb nodded. "'Kay."

"Okay, Roo. Where's your picture, baby?"

"Here," Ruby replied and passed it back.

Olivia took it and went to push herself up off the couch, only to fail. She tried a second time only to fail again. Groaning, Olivia put the pictures on the coffee table.

"El!"

Thinking that Olivia was in labor, Elliot and Casey came sprinting in the living room.

"Time?"

Laughing lightly, Olivia shook her head. "No, El. You need to calm down before you give yourself a heart attack... And to think you've done this three times before. I just can't get my heavy, pregnant body up. Baby is kinda putting my balance off here," she said, pointing to her protruding stomach and yawned.

"Oh, right," Elliot chuckled, reaching out to Olivia.

She took his hand and Elliot helped her up.

"Thanks," she said and planted a tender kiss on his lips.

Elliot returned the kiss and rubbed her belly. "No problem. Why don't you and the kids have a nap, huh? I can hear Abby (Elliot's home-care nurse) pull up in the driveway."

"Great idea," Olivia nodded. "Sorry to be rude, Case."

"It's no problem, Liv. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks for looking after Seb and Ruby."

"No problem, anytime. Get some rest."

Nodding, Olivia said, "I'll see you soon." And she headed upstairs. "Come on, babies, nap-time."

Sure enough, there was Abby at the front door as Casey walked out. "Hi. Bye, Casey."

Casey laughed. "See you, Abby."

"Hi, Elliot. Where's Liv and the kids?" Abby asked, closing the door.

"They've gone upstairs for a nap. Baby's wearing Liv out."

"Close, huh?"

Elliot smiled with fatherly pride. "Yeah, baby's due next week."

"I can see the fatherly pride," she said, smiling. "You want to work on some exercises? Or are you still tired from PT?"

Yawning, Elliot shook his head. "Tired but I want to do a couple."

Helping Elliot to the couch, Abby said, "You're strong willed and dedicated, Elliot Stabler, that's what I like about you. It's my pity my husband isn't as strong-willed and dedicated to something." She laughed. "Olivia hit the jackpot with you. Okay, let's start shall we. Soon you won't need be needing me anymore."

Elliot nodded. "But Olivia and I have been so thankful for your support."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here is the last chapter. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Well hello, Elliot. I'm surprised to see you today. I was expecting a phone call saying that Olivia was in labor or just had the baby," said Drew with a light chuckle, welcoming Elliot and Olivia in.

Elliot smiled as Olivia practically waddled in behind him. "Nope, not yet. And I tried to convince her to stay home and rest but she insisted on coming. I couldn't win."

"Hi, Olivia. I see you're very much still pregnant there. How are you feeling?"

Rubbing her belly, Olivia shook her head. "Hi. Yeah, still pregnant and I definitely feel it. What else is there to say? I'm more then ready to meet him or her," she said, and difficultly sat down on one of the seats along the wall.

"Well if it help makes you feel better, it looks like you could give birth any day now. It looks like you've dropped."

Olivia moaned, rubbing her huge bump. "I hope so."

"Baby, you should have stayed home, you would have been more comfortable," Elliot told her softly and planted a kiss on her lips.

Returning the kiss, Olivia shook her head. "Seb and Ruby are playing at their friend's house, El. I would've been bored."

"But it's the middle of summer, it's a lot cooler in the house. I heard you muttering about the heat on the way here, Liv."

"It's too late now," Olivia sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"We can go home right now," Elliot suggested, rubbing his fiancée's protruding stomach.

Shaking her head again, Olivia put her hand on top of Elliot's on her bump. "No. You need to do your session, El. You're doing so well and I don't want you missing any sessions."

"I can ask Abby to help with my exercises. She does anyway."

"El, it's fine. It's not hot in here, it's actually quite cool. Go. Don't keep Drew waiting. I'm fine," she assured him.

Reluctantly, Elliot nodded and stood up. "Okay, beautiful," he said and gave her a kiss before heading over to Drew.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot had been working on exercises with the trainer for just twenty four minutes when Olivia screamed out for him.

"El!"

In a panic, Elliot and Drew ran over to Olivia, to see her leaning forward. She was rubbing her protruding stomach and breathing heavily.

"Liv! Is it time, baby?" Elliot asked as Drew whipped out his cell phone to call for an ambulance.

Moaning, Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Oh God," she shrieked, "It hurts so bad, El."

"I know, honey. I now," he assured her, rubbing firm, soothing circles on her lower back.

"El, you gotta call.... Casey or Isaac... to... to pick up the twins," she said in between deep breaths as the contraction finally began to fade away.

"Okay. You going to be okay for a minute?"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, I'll be fine, El. It's only just started. Go, someone needs to pick up the twins when their play date's finished."

"Hey, El! The ambulance is on it's way. Should be here in about ten."

"Thanks, Drew," Elliot thanked him and pulled out his cell phone, pressing speed dial three for 'Casey home.'

"Oh hi, Isaac," Elliot greeted him, hearing his voice over the line. "Is Casey around?"

"Nah, sorry, man, she's at the office. What's up? Baby coming?"

"Yeah, Liv's labor just started. Is it possible if you and Casey take the twins please?"

"Sure. More practice, the better."

"Practice? Casey pregnant?" Elliot asked in shock.

"Oh shit, Casey wanted to be the one to tell you and Liv. Yeah, eight weeks, just found out a couple days ago. Where the little ones at?"

"At their friend's house."

"Ah, that set of twins that they met a gymboree. Jordyn and Jessica. Yeah, I know where they live. What time do they need collecting?"

Looking at his watch, Elliot answered, "Ah, in forty-five minutes."

"Sure, man. No problem. I'll be their to pick 'em up. Keep us updated, okay?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you," Elliot replied and hung up, heading back over to Olivia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Laying on a hospital bed two hours later, Olivia screamed in pain again. Her contractions were now six minutes apart and getting more instense. "El, help me! Get this kid outta me!"

Elliot winced as Olivia squashed his hand, turning it blue as bones started to crack under the pressure. "Baby should be here in a few hours, 'Livia. Try calming down a bit."

When the pain faded, Olivia whimped, "I need to get up, El, I need to walk around for a while."

Nodding, Elliot helped his fiancée up. "Okay, let's go. Nice and slow."

The maternity floor corridors were busy and Olivia could hear a couple of other women in their rooms before hearing a newborn's first cry. She couldn't wait till she heard her new child came in to the world. She wanted the pain to end and to hear their baby's first cry. Hold her baby in her arms for the first time.

She smiled as Elliot just walked beside her quietly and slowly, keeping to her slow pace.

"And to think I was going to make you have hot, passionate love to me tonight to bring on labor," she joked.

"Baby just decided to wait till this afternoon just to make you think he or she wasn't coming today."

Feeling the next wave of pain rising, Olivia leaned against a wall and started to gently rock herself as she moaned softly in pain.  
Elliot, being dutiful to his fiancée, hugged her from behind and started to sway with her, softly rubbing her belly. "You're doing so well, baby. You got this," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Mmm, you don't know shit, El... I need something to take the edge of the contractions. I know I wanted to do this drug free but I need something... So much pain and pressure," Olivia moaned, exhaling a deep breath as the pain finally faded.

"Let's get you back back in to the room and I'll press the call button," Elliot assured her and guided her back to her hospital room.

Once back in the room, Elliot helped her back on to the bed and pressed the call button, never releasing one of her hands.

After a couple of minutes, her OB/GYN, Dr McGraw rushed finally in. "You okay, Liv?"

"She's complaining of too much pressure and wants something to take the edge off the contractions," Elliot explained for Olivia.

Snapping on a pair of gloves, Dr McGraw set up a tray with needed items and pushed it over to the foot of the bed. "Let's check how dilated you are first, honey."

Olivia nodded and put her arm over her eyes, refusing to release Elliot's hand.

Dr McGraw checked Olivia's dilatation and thought for a second, snapping off her gloves. "Six centimetres... Honey, would you like me to break your waters? Hopefully it will relieve some of the pressure... Then I'll get you some pain relief."

Olivia groaned. "Oh God, yes. Please."

Nodding, the doctor put on another pair of gloves. "Okay, here we go," she alerted Olivia before doing what she had to do.

Feeling the pressure releasing, Olivia released a guttural groan in relief.

"Good. Nice and clear," Dr McGraw observed, telling Olivia and Elliot.

"Better?" Elliot asked, kissing the back of her hand.

"Oh God, yes... Oh no! There's another one coming," she cried, tightening her grip on Elliot's hand before burying her head in Elliot's abdomen.

"Hang on, honey. We're getting you some Demerol," the doctor assured her patient.

"Well hurry it up," Olivia demanded through gritted teeth. "I need it right now." She moved her head from Elliot's abdomen and looked up at him.

Elliot caught the tears in her eyes and he gently wiped them away. He was very surprised she wasn't releasing a string of curse words right now. "It's okay, baby. You're doing so well. Just another forty seconds and the contraction should be over."

"Oh, shit..."

"What, baby? What is it?"

"I don't have the kids' pictures with me. They wanted me to have them with me."

"We don't even have your labor bag with us," he whispered, caressing her cheek.

Exhaling a deep breath, Olivia said, "Maybe I should've stay home."

"And if you went in to labor at home while I was PT? What would have done?" he asked, giving her a gentle hug.

Olivia buried her head in to Elliot's abdomen again and groaned. "I don't know."

Elliot kissed the crown of her head and whispered, "Try relax some before your next contraction, Liv."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Waiting for their mommy and daddy to pick them up, Sebastian and Ruby were confused to see their Uncle Isaac pull up in the driveway instead.

"Where are Olivia and Elliot, Isaac? Liv in labor?" Donna, Jordyn and Jessica's mother asked, approaching the driver's side window.

"Hey, Donna. Yes, she is. It started about an hour ago. She went in to labor at the center during Elliot's PT session."

"Help! We need help in," Seb called out, banging on the side of the car, not being able to reach the door handle.

Donna opened the door and the twins climbed in to their seats, which were always in the back of their Uncle and Aunt's car.

"We go see mommy?" Ruby asked as Donna buckled her in to her seat.

"Honey, I don't think you will see mommy until the baby's here, okay?"

Pouting, Ruby just nodded as Donna buckled Sebastian in.

The car ride was pretty quiet until they were about half way to Casey and Isaac's house.

"Uncle Isaac?"

"Yes, buddy?" Isaac replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"How long it take for baby to come?"

Scratching his chin, Isaac turned on to another street. "It's depends, Seb. On how quickly the baby wants to come and on other things. I'm not sure. Daddy will call when your baby brother or sister has arrived, okay?"

"Okay," Sebastian muttered. He wanted to go home and play with his favourite toys in the play room.

"We're going to get some dinner and when we get to the house, Aunt Casey should be home."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been another five hours and Olivia was in the delivery room, exhausted and sweaty.

"Nearly there, baby. Just another push," Elliot encouraged her from by her side. He gently wiped the sweat from her forehead and neck with a cold damp cloth.

"I'm so tired, El," Olivia panted, another wave of pain rising.

"I know, Liv. Just one more. Here we go," he spoke softly, caressing the back of her hand.

"Push, honey," Dr McGraw coached from the traditional spot at the foot of the bed.

"Gahhhh!" Olivia bore down and put in all her remaining energy in to the last push.

A baby's cry suddenly filled the room and Olivia and Elliot sighed in relief. Another Benson-Stabler to join the clan.

"It's a girl! July third, 9:58pm," Dr McGraw announced, placing the screaming baby on Olivia's abdomen.

"Oh, she's perfect, El. Ruby was right the whole time," Olivia gushed, proudly.

"Yes, she's absolutely gorgeous. Good job, baby. You did brilliantly," Elliot said with a kiss on the lips.

Caressing the baby's cheek, Olivia was grinning. "Couldn't have done it without you... Welcome to the world, Katelyn Matilda Stabler," Olivia whispered and gasped when Katelyn yawned, opening her eyes. "El, her eyes are blue."

"A lot of babies are born with blue eyes."

"No, I can tell that she's your's, El, just look at her," Olivia replied, insistantly.

"Elliot, you want to cut the cord?"

Looking at Olivia, who nodded, still grinning with pride, Elliot smiled and walked over. "Yes, please."

Elliot cut the umblical cord and asked, "Can we please keep some of the cord for the paternity test?"

"Ah, sure," Dr McGraw replied and the nurse picked up Katelyn to weigh her.

As she delivered the placenta, Olivia called over to the nurse, "Weight?"

"This gorgeous girl weighs in at a healthy six pounds eleven and a half ounces," the nurse replied and went to wrap Katelyn in a pink receiving blanket. "You can have a cuddle and then we need to bath her and run tests."

Taking her newborn daughter, Olivia grinned. "Thank you... El, you need to call Casey.... Oh and Melinda. She said she would do the test straight away."

"Sure, babe, but I don't think Melinda will come tonight."

Olivia kissed Katelyn's head. "She knows how badly we want to know, so she said she'd come no matter what time."

Kissing Olivia's cheek, Elliot said, "Okay, I'll do that right now, 'Livia. Good job, beautiful. I love you, be right back." He kissed Katelyn's head and left.

"I love you too, El... Hi, precious. So glad to finally meet you. You're going to love your big brother and sister. You're so beautiful."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The twins were refusing to go to bed until they found out that their baby sibling had arrived, so Casey sighed in relief when Elliot finally called.

"... Hang on, El, I'll put you on loud speaker."

"Hi, daddy!" the twins called out, happily.

Elliot laughed. "Hey, kids. Your baby sister is here."

"A girl, daddy?" Ruby asked, sweetly.

"Yes, baby girl. You were right. It's a girl. She was born twenty minutes ago at 9:58, weighing six pounds, eleven and a half ounces. She's so beautiful. Katelyn Matilda."

"How's Liv?" Casey asked.

"She's good. Tired but good. She did so well. Thanks for taking care of the twins."

"It's no problem, El, anytime. Congratulations. Congratulate Liv for me."

"I will. Goodnight. Night, kids, go to bed."

"Night, daddy," Seb replied, followed by his twin sister.

"Night," Elliot said once more and hung up. He wanted to get back to Olivia and Katelyn.

Melinda was already on her way to do the test.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning came quickly for Olivia and eight am found her nursing baby Katelyn. "You like watching me nurse her, don't you, huh?" Olivia asked, tiredly.

Elliot smiled and rubbed Katelyn's head, full of downy, dark brown hair, which was almost black. "Yeah, I do. I can't take my eyes off of her either. She's so beautiful, I hope she's mine."

"She is, just look at her, El. She may have my nose, ears and toes but look, honey, she's got your eyes, mouth and fingers. Not sure on facial structure yet but she's only ten hours old. But it's already easy to see that she's got your temperament," Olivia joked. "Honey, Melinda will be here with the test results soon. She's yours, El. I know that she is... Just look at Katelyn and you can see that."

Sighing, Elliot nodded. "I hope so. I called Casey while you were sleeping. She's bringing Seb and Ruby in soon."

"Good. They'll be so happy to meet their baby sister," Olivia whispered, watching her precious new baby nursing, rubbing her chubby arm left bare from her short sleeved onesie. "Gosh, you're very hungry, Kate. Slow down just a little, sweetpea."

Just as Elliot put Katelyn's little pink hat back on her little head, the door to the hospital room opened, revealing Casey and the twins.

"Hey, guys," Casey greeted Olivia and Elliot. "Awww, what a precious chubby little girl."

"Hey, Case. Hi, my babies," Olivia greeted Casey and the twins just before Elliot did. "Seb, Roo, come meet your baby sister, Katelyn," she said, lifting Katelyn up to her shoulder to burp as Elliot quickly fixed her gown for her.

Elliot then lifted each twin up on to the bed, either side of Olivia and watched their young faces light up at the sight of their new sibling.

Cautiously, Ruby stood up on the bed and looked around her mommy's shoulder. She lightly caressed Katelyn's cheek, jumping slightly when the newborn burped.

Noticing Ruby's slight jump, Olivia lightly laughed. "It's okay, Roo. Kate just burped."

Ruby smiled and caressed her baby sister's cheek again. "Hi, Katelyn. I'm your big sister. You bootiful. Mommy, she bootiful."

"Yes, baby girl, she is beautiful, isn't she? Just as beautiful as you... Seb, you going to say hi to your baby sister?"

Sebastian gently climbed over his mother's legs and looked at Katelyn, who was now laying in Olivia's arms, on the verge of falling asleep. "Hi, Katelyn. I'm your big broder. I'ma take care of you," he promised the baby, causing his parents to smile.

"And she'll love you for it, Seb... Want to say hi, Case?"

"Love to," Casey replied with a smile.

Passing Katelyn to Casey, Olivia heard the door open again. It could only be Melinda with the paternity test results.

Elliot sat down on the bed beside Olivia and Seb sat down on his lap.

Prying her eyes away from Katelyn for a moment, Olivia took Elliot's hand in hers and looked at Melinda. "So...Ah... What are the results?" she asked, nervously.

Passing the yellow envelope to Olivia, Melinda said, "Thought you would want to read it for yourself."

Seeing Olivia's hand shaking as she took the envelope, Elliot gave Olivia's hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "It's okay, Liv. I'm here either way. I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

Olivia nodded and slipped the sheet of white paper out of the envelope. She took a deep breath and read the result. Smiling, she read it out loud. "El, you are Katelyn's father. I told you, honey."

"Oh, thank God," Elliot cheered before cupping Olivia's face in his hands and claimed her lips with his, starting a very passionate kiss.

Once the kiss ended, Casey passed Katelyn back to Olivia.

In the room's quiet hum, Elliot and Olivia looked down at their newborn, Katelyn and then at their twins, Sebastian and Ruby, before looking at one another. Looking in to each other's eyes, it was like they could read each other's minds as they whispered to each other in unison, "We are the special two once again..."

"Expect with three little ones of you and me," Olivia whispered with a smile before gently leaning over to kiss Elliot.

The quiet didn't last long as something that Seb did upset Ruby and Katelyn.

"Sebastian!" Casey told him off before he got hurt.

Smiling, Elliot and Olivia claimed each other's lips once more.

_**END**_


End file.
